Going Down?
by MoronKing
Summary: Sequel to Going Up?. Ryou had lost a bet to Yugi and had to wear a dress to the mall. NOW he wants revenge. how? with the help from his new friends, duh. YY, BR, MM and mixs Yugi's virginity doesn't stand a chance of escape.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everybody! Long time no post. Ying is finally back to normal and is helping me with this Sequel of **Going Up?** which is going to be about Ryou getting revenge on Yugi! Whee!

Disclaimer: you know we don't own it.

Couple: mainly going to be Y/Y, B/R, M/M but there will be some XXX-somes and lots of make outs in groups. heh.

This would be a 2-shot so hold your suspense.

---

**Going Down?**

Ryou moaned as he felt the rays of light blinding him to awaken. Not wanting to wake up, but can't do anything to prevent it, Ryou stirred and force himself to open his eyes.

Slowly, blinking the sleep away. Ryou focuses his sleep-fogged eyes to a pair of blurry violet eyes.

"Hmm? yu-gi?" he murmured in a soft tone. But as he continue to blink into focus, he slowly notice the change the picture of his friend is turning. "Huh?"

Even though the violet eyes stay, it has a different light in them. Not the innocent wide eyes of his young friend teen, but of a strangers. Also, the image of his friend's face starts to fade and morph into a more mature face, with long platinum blonde hair that's spiky and that the milky, young skin has darken into a nice tan. And for some strange reason, the face is very, very, VERY close to his.

Feeling an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his tummy, he knows something was wrong with this picture.

Snapping his eyes open, fully awake now, he stared up into the face of, not his friend Yugi, but of a really hot Egyptian teen. Who's apparently straddling him on the waist...and is staring _VERY_ closely into his face, their noses just micro-meters apart. Ryou held his breath, his eyes wide as saucers, sweat dripping down his body and face.

"Uhh..." Ryou squeaked, unable to form any words.

The other, who's one top, suddenly broke into a very wide, happy grin.

"Marik! Get in here quick! He woke up! He woke up!" the Egyptian shouted over his shoulder, excitedly.

"Really? I'm coming!" another voice yelled back and them some running steps were heard and another teen, who looks suspiciously like the first guy but more darker. And crazier.

"Oh my fucking Ra! He does look like Baku in light mode." The very-crazy-looking one called Marik said, leaning his close from behind the less-crazy -looking one. "Very cute, huh, Malik?"

"Very _VERY_ cute, Marik." the one called Malik said in a seductive way, licking his lips.

All the blood drained out of Ryou's face in an instant.

'They're CRAZY!' he screamed in his mind and looked frantically around to see if there was any way out but then notice how Malik is straddling on his waist, pinning down half his lower body, he can't move.

Sweat drops starts to appear all over his body and sliding down his skin. skin?

Ryou carefully lifted up the sheets and peeked down and to his horror finds that his chest was bare, meaning he is naked under the sheet! With a guy on top of him!

'OMFG!'

"Hey, since Baku isn't here, do you think he wouldn't mind us having a little _fun_?" Marik ask, a creepy grin forming.

"I dunno." the other one shrug. "You know how Baku is when we touch his things."

"But what he doesn't know, won't hurt us, _right_?"

"Hmm." he thought about that, then gave a matching wicked grin as his look-alike. "Good point. See, that's what I love about you."

"I know. Let's play!"

They turn their lust-filled eyes to the terrified Ryou then together jumped on him. Ryou shrieked in a high pitch as he felt Malik ripped the sheet out of his clutches and starts exploring his bare chest with his mouth, his wet tongue roughly licking his sweat-covered skin.

Ryou tries to open his mouth to scream for help but Marik quickly attached his mouth over his and thrust his tongue down his throat. Ryou only managed a quick gasp before he was trapped with the mouth again, the blonde raked his fingers on hid white hair, pulling him even more deeper into the kiss.

The poor albino try all his might to push away at least one of the Egyptians off him, but his effort was waisted as the pleasure they were bringing to his body weaken his strength.

He moan into the mouth as he felt the other tongue flick his right nipple while a hand tweaked his left, both growing hard instantly. Then the mouth traveled down to his throat, giving him a chance to breathe but only in short pants as the mouth starts to nibble on his neck, taking tiny bites.

"No...Mmmgh...Ah..no..stop...!" he whined then shrieked again when Malik grinded their hips. "Please!"

But they ignored his pleading.

"Mmm, he's so tasty!" Malik said, lifting his head from the chest, licking his lips.

"Yeah. Like cream." Marik agreed, pulling Malik into a deep kiss. "And it's all for us."

Ryou tries to catch his breath, but stop breathing again as he watch the two identical blondes making out like mad, lifting each other's shirts off. When they both pull away from each other, they were already shirtless. Then they continue with their battle of the tongues and Ryou was too distracted with them, that he didn't thought about escaping now. It's like watching free porn and he was getting turned on!

Between the kiss, Malik felt a light probing on his leg and so he moved his eyes to the side to see Ryou staring at them like a lost little child who wasn't invited to play. Malik nudged Marik to get his attention, shifting his eyes back to Ryou. Marik groaned in annoyance but when he spotted Ryou, he grinned and broke the kiss to face him.

"Hey there, little bunny. Feeling lonely, don't you?" he said in a mocking tone.

"Eep!" Ryou squeak and blush as he was caught watching.

"Oh, don't worry, you can join us too."

Then in one swift move, Marik lifted Ryou, slide to a lying position on his back, then set Ryou comfortably on top of him. Ryou gasp when he felt both Malik and Marik grinding him from his from and back, on top and bottom.

"Ahh! Please...no..Ah..Don't..oh...stop...ooh!" Ryou moaned out as they start kissing his neck and ear.

"Did you hear that, Marik? He told us to don't stop!" Malik laughed.

"Then we won't!" Marik snicker wickedly and bite him lightly on the shoulder, earning him a cry.

"No! Stop it...no..more..quit-ah!" Ryou try to say, but it came out as a loud moan when Marik slip his hands to his inner thighs, rubbing around the area around his hard cock.

Malik pulled Ryou into a deep kiss, tasting all of him very thoroughly with his tongue. "Yum. You do taste like cream. Mixed with a little...peach."

Ryou wasn't paying any attention to what they were saying since his mind was too fogged up with the pleasure he was feeling from them.

"When will Bakura get back?" Malik ask, still kissing.

"Who cares?" Marik groan out, lifting his hips up, lifting Ryou and Malik.

"Oh! Marik! We don't want him to catch us!" Malik said in a warning tone.

"Don't worry, we'll have our fun with the bunny before he gets on the elevator."

'Elevator?'Ryou heard, then memories of the incident on the elevator with a white-haired sex-god flashed through his mind and smack him back to reality. His eyes widen in horror as he remember what has happen and what's happening to him now. 'I got to get out of here!'

With that in his mind, he jolted straight up, surprising the Egyptians in a momentary shock. Using this opportunity for escape, Ryou pushed Malik off him and rolled off of Marik, dashing to the open door, not caring about his buck-nakedism. (new word, awesome huh?)

It only took a few seconds for the two to realize that their prey has just escaped and is now on the run. Then they jumped out of the bed themselves and run after him.

"Hey! Get back here!" Marik yelled out.

"Marik, grab him!" Malik yelled out as Ryou ran down the short hallway.

Ryou run out of the hall, to the huge living room and jump behind the round couches.

"He's over there." Malik pointed to Ryou who was huddled behind the couch like a scared little rabbit.

"Come here, little bunny." Marik said in a sweet voice holding, out his hand. "We won't hurt you."

But Ryou peeked out to see his wolfish grin and knows he has other ideas and that he was crazy, or even more crazy to think that he would believe that.

"No!" Ryou called out from behind.

Marik cursed under his breath when his plan didn't work. "Then I guess we'll have to do it the hard way. Malik."

"I'll take the left, you take the right."

Then Ryou found then on either side of him, trapping him in the middle. Again.

"uh-oh." he said quietly to himself.

"Now!"

They made a dive at him. Ryou squeaked and jumped over the couch, dodging them. Panting, Ryou ran to the end of the room, away from the couple. Then he spotted a balcony through the sliding window doors. His freedom!

Maneuvering around the blondes, Ryou ran towards the window. Sliding open the glass door, he was greeted with a cold morning breeze, but ignored it. He closed the door and was about to jump over the balcony but was stopped short when he looked down.

He'd thought he was maybe one or two feet off the ground but instead, it was more like 10-20 stories high.

"Oh. My. God." he gasp and he clutch his beating heart. "I. Almost. Jumped."

"Yeah, it's pretty high, huh?" Marik commented casually behind him.

"Ugh. Gives me he creeps looking down." Malik shuddered.

"Uh-huh." Ryou nodded in agreement.

Then something hits him.

"Aah!" he screamed and jumped back inside the living room, just as they were about to grab him again.

They run around, tossing and turn some of the furniture around, knocking things over an d about. The chase lasted for another 10 minutes before they began to tire out and Ryou is pushed to a corner. The corner to the door entrance to be exact. Right next to a wide flower pot.

Marik and Malik slowly close in on him, advancing with a predator's patient.

"We got you now, little bunny." Marik grinned with a malicious look in his deep violet eyes. "You have been very naughty. You know what that means."

"Punishment time." Malik finished.

Ryou whimper and scrunched up into a ball, squeezing his eyes tightly as tears slide down.

'This is it. My doom.' he cry in his head as he thought up his will. 'And I still didn't get my revenge on Yugi yet!'

Just as they were about to make their attack, the door knob turn and the door open. All eyes turn to the person walking in.

"Hey, Bakura called me to come over here so you idiots better not do anything stupid..." the person was saying then stop short as he caught sight on the room. "Shit. Too late now."

Ryou stop his shaking to look up at the person and what he saw was either an illusion or a miracle. Standing at the door was another guy, who looks exactly like a mature version of Yugi with dark ruby-red eyes, golden tan skin, cad in skin tight black leather and buckles.

The red-eyed Yugi look down to see the terrified albino and can't help but notice the young teen is nude with a helpless and pleading face. Then he look up to the two shirtless Egyptian blondes, the terrorized room, back to Ryou and put two and two together.

Ryou watch as the older teen close his eyes and murmur something to himself as he reach behind his back to pull out what looks like...a long leather whip. "yugi?"

"N-Now Yami, i-it's not what it looks like." Malik said holding up his hands, his voice cracking in a panic as he saw the whip.

"Y-Yeah. W-We can e-explain. D-D-on't do anything crazy with that, ok?" Marik pleaded as he slowly backs away.

"What" the Yugi look-alike, Yami said in a low, deep superior tone. "did I told you before about messing up the room and kidnapping boys?"

"B-But Yami, W-We Didn't k-kidnapped him!"

"Even if that's true, you were going to do something _wrong_ to him." they wince when he snaps his whip. "And you know how I hate cleaning up your messes."

There was a short silence before the two took off in a run to the living room to hide, but Yami was right behind them with his whip handy. Ryou could see the whole thing but he heard some thumps and thuds, then there were some snaps of the whips and followed but painful screams and howls.

"Aaaahhh!"

SNAP!

"Oooowww!"

SNAP!

"DAMMIT!"

SNAP!

"BITCH!"

SNAP!

"FUCK!"

Ryou winced at each snaps and curses. Suddenly there were silence. Then he heard some foot steps.

"Damn idiots. Why Kaiba let them have a pent house here is beyond me." Yami mutters in annoyance as he walk back to the hall in the entrance, to where Ryou is still hiding.

Ryou watch him walk closer to him and start shaking again as he think of the whip and how it might be inflicted to him next!

Yami stopped right in front of Ryou. Ryou shut his eyes again as he braced for an attack. But he was surprised when he felt something warm around him.

He open his eyes to see Yami kneeling in font of him, wrapping him around with his leather jacket. Then he look up into his eyes.

"Are you ok? Can you stand?" he ask in a kind, gentle voice, not like the threatening one eariler.

Ryou nod mutely as Yami helped him up and lead him to the living room couch. He gently set Ryou down on the soft cushions.

"I'll go find some clothes for you to wear." Yami said and turn back to the bedrooms.

Ryou nodded and watch him leave. Alone, he let his eyes wander around the room, not getting a chance to check out the place while he was being chased.

The whole room is fresh and clean, the walls are painted in pearl white with a light blue trim. The floor is covered with a thick white carpet that spread to the living room, to the hallway connected to the bedrooms, and stops at the connected kitchen that's faced to the living room.

In front of him has got to be one of the biggest TV screen he has ever seen with a DVD, VCR, PS2, GameCube, XBox and there is a, what looks to be like a black laptop. All the top technology, of course. And surrounding the whole thing is a wide, white, leather soft, couch that's shaped of a circle. In front of the couch is a circle, ebony marble table.

In short, it's all very impressive. But he should of expected it since Yami did say it was a pent house. And Ryou got first-hand of how high the pent house was. shudders.

"You're shivering. This should keep you warm."Yami said walking in, a armful of clothes. "Here, try them on. They might be a little big but should fit."

"T-Thank you." Ryou said in a soft tone, gratefully accepting the clothes.

He was handed a long-sleeved shirt that's two sizes bigger than him, the sleeves dangling over his hands and the hem of the shirt reached to his mid-thighs. He also got a pair of faded jeans that fit but was a little baggy and hang loosely to the of his hip.

Then the noticed something was missing.

"Um, excuse me, uh, where's the, er underwear?" Ryou asked quietly and quickly, his face blooming red with embarrassment.

"Yeah, sorry about that but there's a sort of a thing in this place and one of it is that there are no underwears here." Yami said casually, with a bored look on hi s face, as he flip on the TV.

"You don't wear any underwear!" Ryou blurted out aloud in astonishment.

Then two voices from the bedrooms yelled out "HELL YEAH!".

Ryou blushed again and quickly put on the clothes. When he was done, he looked back at Yami.

"So, what's you're name?" Yami asked, turning his eyes away

"R-Ryou." he answered hesitantly.

"My name's Yami. Nice to meet you, Ryou." he said politely, extending a friendly hand.

Ryou slowly took the hand and shook it. "Y-You too, Yami."

"So tell me, Ryou," he said, crossing his arms. "How did you get here? Did the Insane Twins drugged you and dragged you here?"

Ryou blushed and quickly shook his head. "No, no! They didn't do anything like that."

"See! We told you, Yami!" Malik yelled angrily at him, hiding in the hallways, peeking out the corner with Marik behind him, glaring daggers. "We didn't do anything bad! And you WHIPPED us! THAT'S BAD!"

Yami sigh and scratch his head. "Ok. I guess that's wrong on my part. Sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough." Malik huffed.

"Ok, how 'bout you lie down here and I'll massage your backs?" he offered.

Ryou watch the two huddle together, muttering some sort of agreement. Then they nodded and walk to the wide couch.

Yami scooted over to give them room to lie face down on their belly and grab the hand-lotion that was on the small night stool on the end of the couch.

"I'm gonna do Malik first ok?" Yami said, squirting two dollops on his palm then rub his hands together. Then he, to Ryou's surprise, straddle Malik on the waist, his crotch forced to Malik's ass. He started to work slowly on his back, soothing the muscles and careful with the slash marks from the whip that's starting to appear in long red lines on the tan skin.

Ryou winced when he heard Malik hissing in light pain when Yami touched the slashes. he turn his eyes to Marik's back, who has the same slashes and is closing his eyes as he waits patiently for his turn.

Ryou kind of felt guilty for getting them hurt. Then he took the hand lotion on the table and ask, "Can...can I help?"

Yami stopped what he was doing to stare at him, Malik did the same, and Marik look up to stare at him. Ryou gave them an almost pleading helpless look.

"I. It's kind of my fault and I...don't want you to be...hurt." he said the last part in a whisper, hiding his face under his hair in embarrassment.

"Ok." Marik answered simply.

Ryou shot his head up in surprise to see Marik grinning at him. "R-Really?"

"I'd liked that." he said and nodded.

"Ok." Ryou smiled a little in relief. He rolled up his long sleeves to his elbows and squirt some lotion on his hand, trying to mimic Yami earlier.

Then he look at his back and carefully position himself on Marik as he straddle his waist like Yami, blushing the whole time, of course. (grin) Yami and Malik were watching him prepare himself and thought it was so cute and sexy at the same time. Even Marik was grinning wickedly at his shy actions.

Finally comfortable on Marik's fanny, he look up at Yami for guidance.

"Ok, now rub your palm slowly and lightly on his shoulder blades like this. Go up to the shoulders then down to his back." he instruct, demonstrating on Malik, getting a relaxed moan from him.

Ryou nodded and try to follow his action, his hands hesitantly rubbing the back. His hands moved slowly and a little awkwardly but soon began comfortable to the texture of the shin and start working of the muscles.

Marik hissed out a breath feeling the pain from the whip but also pleasure from the pain with Ryou's soothing.

"Oh! Did I hurt you? I'm sorry!" Ryou gasp when he heard him hiss.

"No, no. It's good. Really good. Keep going." he groaned, closing his eyes in bliss.

Malik was the same, almost purring under Yami's expert hands. The twins just moan and sigh in pleasure and relaxation as they're being massaged, listening to the soft music from the TV.

Ryou smiled to himself as he hear Marik's little happy sounds. It makes him feel happy and proud to make someone happy.

They continue this for about another half an hour until the whip slashes starts to fade and almost disappear.

"Ok. Done." Yami said, rolling his shoulder as he get off of Malik.

"MMMM, that was SO good, Yami!" Malik mewl happily in a sigh as he stretch his back like a satisfied cat.

"Your welcome." Yami said, settling down on the couch and flip the channels again.

"Was is good for you?" Ryou ask Marik, eager to know his grade.

"It was good. Better than good." Marik complimented. "If you like, you can do me again next time."

Ryou glowed happily under the praise and nodded. Then he try to get off of Marik but Marik had something in his mind and smirk as he lifted his hips up, rubbing his ass to Ryou's crotch, causing him to gasp and blushed at contact. He slipped his hands, forcing to lean closer to Marik back, their hips touching closer.

Ryou moan in a high pitch, closing his tight, his face heat up in embarrassment and shame for feeling turned on in this position. He didn't want to look up to their faces, for fear of what he might see and cursing his body. He was close to tears now.

"Aww, Marik! Quit teasing him like that, can't you see you're torturing him!" Malik chided him with a glare.

When Marik turn to see Ryou almost about to cry, he quickly turn his body around and held Ryou to his bare chest.

"Ooh, I'm sorry, little bunny. Don't cry, I didn't mean anything bad." he whispered in Ryou's hair, planting small kisses on his forehead as he rub his back. "There, no more tears now."

Ryou was still sniffing as he hiccup his tears away and look up at him with his wide doe-brown eyes.

"Y-you're not m-mad?" he ask in a tremble.

"Mad? Aww, why would we be mad? Oh, come here." Malik said and wrap his arms around him. "How can anyone get made at a cute thing like you."

Ryou again felt deep relief and hugged them back. "Thank you."

"Oh, if you want to thank us, there is a way we'll take it." Marik said wickedly, then tilt his head up and capture his lips.

He linger his tongue in his mouth for a moment then Ryou felt his head being tilted to the other side, only to meet with another welcoming tongue. He wasn't released until he felt another pair of arms pulling him out of their embrace.

"whew." Ryou sigh, drowsy from the lip-lock.

He look up with half-lids to see Yami holding him protectively in his arms.

"Alright, enough. If you keep doing that, he'll pass out." Yami said with a small glare.

"Aww, Yami, you're no fun." Malik pouted.

"Whatever, just go take a shower." Yami commanded.

"Fine. Come on, Marik." Malik said, walking to the bathroom.

"Right behind you." Marik said and followed.

Before the door closed, there was a squeal and some thumping noise.

"Idiots, I swear." Yami mutter under his breath as he set Ryou to his feet. "You ok?"

"uh-huh. Thank you, Yami." Ryou said.

"Good. Man, now I understand." Yami grumbled and fall on the couch.

"Understand what?" Ryou ask, sitting next to him.

"Why Bakura called me to get over here." he answered. "Waking me up early in the fuckin' morning just to beat up the idiots. Damn, but I guess it's a good thing I came."

"Oh. Bakura." Ryou thought about his dark angel.

"I'm curious, Ryou." Yami eyed Ryou suspiciously. "How did you and the damn Thief met?"

"Huh? Oh! Well, you see..." Ryou blushed a deep red and averted his eyes elsewhere as he remember their meeting in the trapped elevator. "We met last night at the elevator in the mall."

"I know that place. In an elevator, huh?" he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Uh-huh." he nodded. "M-My friend and I had a little bet, and I sort of lost so got a punishment."

"A punishment. What was it?" he ask.

"Um, a list of things." Ryou mutter, turning to another shade of red.

"Like what?" he became curious.

"Uh, just some clothes and...mmgh." he muffled the last part.

"And?"

"Mmmgh Nnoghi" he muffled.

"What?" Yami lean in.

"SEX TOYS!" Ryou blurted out. Then buried his head in a pillow when he realised how loud he said it. "Oooggghhmmm!"

Yami was surprised for a moment then laugh and pat his head. "Aw. Poor Ryou. heh."

"Grr. I want to get back at him for that." Ryou growled and hit the pillow, pouting cutely.

"Hmm. Revenge." Yami thought about it for a moment then grinned as he came up with a devious plan. "Don't worry, Ryou. Maybe you can."

"Really?" Ryou look up at him with pleading eyes.

"Yeah. And we will need everyone's help to pull it off."

"What is it? Tell me." Ryou begged eagerly.

"Not just yet. Want to keep it a surprise until everyone is here." Yami told him.

"Aww. Alright." Ryou pouted again then tilt his head as he look at the cloak. "Hey, Yami? You hungry?"

Yami look kind of surprised by the question but answered. "Yeah, sure. Why?"

"I'm gonna make some lunch for everyone." he said and got up to the kitchen to check what's in the refrigerator. "I'm good at cooking."

"Oh, thanks. I'll help you." Yami said and got up too.

"Thanks, Yami." Ryou smiled innocently, but inside his mind, he was laughing evilly at the upcoming revenge on Yugi.

Hehehehe. Revenge will be sweet.

-----

There's the first part! What you think so far? Too confusing? The REAL action will happen next.

What will be the revenge? What did Yami mean when he said _everyone's help_? And what's with the whip! Just stay tune for the next part and don't forget to leave a review. If you want to make a guess, feel free to share!

Ying/Yang-THANX n' PEACE OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Long time no see. Sorry for the late update. THe computer had, sadly died out on us and we had to wait a while until we could reach another working one. So, let's continue where we left off.

Disclaimer: you know we don't own it.

Couple: mainly going to be Y/Y, B/R, M/M but there will be some XXX-somes and lots of make outs in groups. heh.

Again, we're so sorry to lie to you again. We can't handle the limits of a one shot. --;

---

**Going Down?- chapter 2**

"Thanks for offering your help, Yami, but you don't have to." Ryou said to the older teen over his shoulder as he walk towards the steel refrigerator. "I can cook myself. I'm used to it."

"Nah. It's alright. I'll be bored if I just watch you." Yami said as he followed him into the kitchen and lean against the white counter. "So, what are you going to cook?"

"Hmm." Ryou scan the contents. "Let's see, there's some noddles, tomatos, and some meat. How about some spagetti and meatballs with...cesar salad? Sounds good?"

Yami thought about it for a moment and felt his stomach screaming in agreement. He wipe the small line of siliva dripping down the courner of his lip. "Yeah, that sounds great. I can't remember the last time we had any decent home cooking in ages."

"GOod." Ryou smile and took out the ingredent to the counter. "Now, where are the pots and pans?"

Yami kneel down to the lower cabinaits, open in, and took out a big pot, a medium pan, and a small suace pan. "These, ok?"

"Perfect. Can you boil the noodles in the big pot for me?" he ask, organizing the vegetables.

"Sure. That much I can do." Yami nod.

While he fill the pot with water and wait for it to boil, Ryou starts cutting up the vegetabes for the sauce. When the water is ready, Yami placed the noodles in and cover the top over it. Actually proud of himself with his task, he dust his hands in satisfaction.

He turn his head to see Ryou, attired in a cute, short, pink frilly apron he had found, now adding some chopped tomatos and peppers into his suace pan.

'He's really cute.' Yami thought to himself as he check him out as the young albino add a stick of butter and stir his sauce. He smle again and let the sauce cook. 'I'll give Bakura credit for picking up a sweet thing like him.'

His eyes travel down to his back and kind of stuck there when the short teen try to reach up a higher cabinent, stretching his arm causing the large shirt to rise and flash a little peek under.

"Oh! There's some bread here. I could make some garlic bread!" Ryou said happily, taking the long french bread to the cutting board. He spread the garlic paste on the bread and skillfully use the kinfe to cut it into even slices. Then he set them all on a metal sheet tray he got and put them in the pre-heated oven. He smile with satisfaction. "There. Now we wait for it to bake." He glance around the kitchen, hoping to find the object he needs. And he did,a small timer. "The bread would be finish when the bell ring."

"Great. I can't wait to eat it." Yami said hungrily, coming up from behind while Ryou is stirring the spagetti sauce. He rest his chin on the smaller boy's shoulder, making a very...cute love scene. "You really know how to cook."

"Thanks. I used to cook a lot in my freetime." Ryou told him and lift the wooden spoon to his lips, tasting it. "Mm. Just a little longer and it will be done."

"Mmm." Yami just murmured, uninterested. He was too distracted by the small suace that is on the side of Ryou's lip.

"I'll just go set up the dishes." Ryou said, unaware of Yami's lustful eyes.

He turn to reach the other cabinant but just before he was about to reach for it, Yami pulled him back to face him, his rear bumping the white counter.

"Whoa! What-Yami!" he gasp.

"You have some sauce on your lip." Yami told him in a errily calm tone, his blood-red eyes burn with a great intensity of concentration.

Ryou could feel his heart beating out of his rib cage and his breath hitched. His body shivers under his intense, unnerviing gaze.

"O-oh, really? H-how silly of me. I-I'll just go c-clean myself up now." he laugh nervously and try to go around him, but the older teen stop his on his tracks by grinding his hips down to the counter. "Ah!"

"Please. Allow me." Yami said suductively with a smirk, then slowly lean close to his face.

His lips hover just above Ryou's trembling ones, his not breath fanning against his pale skin. Ryou couldn't even breathe, too mezmerized by the other's ruby eyes. He gasp then quiver when he felt the rough texture of his tongue licking the side of his mouth.

The tongue continue cleaning up the sauce and then, when Ryou was too shocked with his little mouth hanging open a bit, he made his move. With swift and skillful movements, he slide his tongue between Ryou's soft lips and start tasting him, massaging his tongue like he did with Malik's back, with the same results. He repond quickly.

"_Mmm._" Ryou moaned, his eyes lowering to half-lids. "Yah-me!"

Yami pulled away from the kiss, licking his lips as he watch Ryou catch is breath, in a daze.

"If your cooking taste as good as you, I will savor every single morsal." Yami said, body wanting to taste him again. And before Ryou could get his head back to reality, Yami got him in a lip lock again, and reality is another hundreds of miles away.

"Mmmgh! Yami! Yes." Ryou mewl, his hands clawing on his broad shoulders like a desprate kitten. "More, please!"

Yami inwardly smirk at his wanton prey. His techneque has never failed him before and it's not going to today. (oh joy ;)

Having him wrapped around his little finger, Yami moves in for the attack. He roughly shove his hips agaisnt the smaller teen, crushing his close to the kitchen counter, earning a lustful shriek.

With is hands, he sneak them under the cute pink apron, under the loose shirt, ad touch his smooth skin. Ryou gasp and moan loudly when Yami rub his hand over his nipples, pinching and lightly twisting them until they perk up by the sexualy harsh teasing.

Yami continue his foreplay from the middle while his mouth attacks the neck on top, and his hits moving up and down in a dry-hump below. All at the same time.

Ryou could feel himself almost going off the edge, pass his sexual limits, out of his friggin' mind. His whole body is buring to the point of Hell and dripping of sweat. His shirt was starting to stick against his skin, his pants getting too tight at the front, and his hard member is just pushing and begging to be released.

Yami was getting close too, as he quickens his tempo even more, grind harder, surely leaving marks of the counter on to Ryou's small behind. Or Ryou will leave marks on the counter. And maybe a dent too.

Ryou was getting crazy. He cage his legs around Yami's waste, grinding him back with all his strength, wanting to get closer to him. His fingers grabbing and clawing on his back, not wanting to fall and leaving red marks all over his shoulders, back and of course, the kitchen counter.

(TT poor counter. just a bystander in between the making of love)

"Yes! Yami! God, so close! Ah, so close!" Ryou scream as he squeeze his eyes shut, throwing his head back.

"That's right, Ryou, Come for me." Yami whisper into his ear, taking the lobebetween his teeth, exciting him even more.

"Yes! Yes! YES!"

then...**DING!**

They both freeze at the surprising interurption and stare at each other in confusion.

"Um, I uh- I mean, I think the- ahem, bread is- um, done." Ryou cough uncomfortably and carfully slide off the counter, around the frozen Yami. His face downward and slightly glowing a red beam.

Yami stood there for a few second then shakes his head to focus what has happened. He drop his head to his hand and chuckled to himself of the irony that just took placed. The bread has just stopped him from reaching a climax with Ryou in the kitchen. If that's not sad enough, he STILL wants to eat it too.

Turning around, he watch Ryou pulled on some oven mitts and carefully pull out a heated tray with garlic bread from the hot oven. Yami walks up from behind him and lean his chin on top on his shoulder again.

"So, is it done?" he ask in a casual voice, as if nothing had happened.

Ryou nodded stiffly at how close Yami is, trying hard not to make eye-contact. "Al-almost. Just need a minute to cool and the spagetti would be done."

"Perfect. I can't wait to eat it. I'll go set up the table." But before he leave, he turn to whisper into his ear, softly. "And if you wanna finish what we started, you can ditch the bastard Bakura and throw yourself in my arms."

Ryou quickly turn his head to face a pair of dark eyes and gasp. But when he see the eyes were filled with mirth, Ryou relaxed and laughed when he heard the teasing laugh Yami made as he left to fetch the plates.

Ryou scan the low round table in the living room and was very proud of himself. He usually doesn't get the chance to cook for much people, mostly Yugi and himself. It feels nice to eat with someone other than yourself.

Smiling happily, he turn to Yami as he finsih tossing the cesar salad and setting it on the table.

"Thanks again for helping me, Yami." he thanked, still smiling brightly.

"No problem. And thank you for the little taste test. "he said slying and move his body closer to Ryou's again. "If you want to continue where we left off, my offer's still on the table. Not this one, but the couch is good too."

Feeling all happy and flirtatous all of a sudden, Ryou let out a husky chuckle and leanin close to Yami's chest, his hand teasing down his well-tone abs.

"Hmm, since your offer sounds so _generous_, I might cease the moment and take it." he said, suductively. His eyes half-lid with a flirtatous smile on his lips.

"Then I will _generously_ deliver." he smirk back, wrapping hsi arm around his thin waist and bent his head down to kiss him.

But before he could even get his tonue down his throat, an insane-looking teen pop his head out from the corner of the hallway.

"I smell food." he said n as if he's a wild animal in such a flat tone.

Then a second similar and more-insane-looking head pop on top of the first head.

"Me too."

Yami groan in annoyance and frustration as he slowly turn his head to the two heads, sending then a deadly glare. Wanting to kill them with his eyes for the interuption of his scoring with Ryou. Ryou just giggle and wave for them to come in.

" Hey Malik, Marik. We'd just finish making lunch. Want some?"

"HELL YEAH!" they both cheer and rush forward without a second thought. Both are freshly cleaned and clothed.

"Wow! You really overdid yourself, Ryou. Look at this spread." Malik saidin awe, staring at the vanities of food on the short table. "I can't wait to taste it."

Ryou smile and blush as the compliment.

"Yeah. If I wasn't hungry for food, I would have you right now." Marik somment as he settle next to Malik on the table.

Ryou quickyl blushed again as he remebered his littl emoment with Yami in the kitchen. Catching his red eyes, Ryou flushed even darker whe Yami flash him a wink. He grinned at the innocent albino.

Taking a forkful od spagetti, the all took a nite of the food at once, Chewing slowly, they swallow. Ryou sat in silence as he wait and watch closely at their reactions.

"_DELICIOUS!_" the threee screamed and starts shoveling more in their mouths like a pack of animals.

Ryou let out a relieved breath, happy that they approved of his cooking. He join in on the feast and serve more.

Suddenly they all stop when they heard sounds from the front door, opening and closing. Then loud footsteps walking in.

"Hey! I'm back!" a loud, annoyed voice yelled in.

Ryou blink as he recongize the voice. Just then, his white demon appeared in the livingroom. Ryou had to catch his breath from the site of him.

His white demon or Bakura, as he known him, is caded in tight black leatherpants and a black sleeveless top with low cut boots. And all his sexiness in every place.

Ryou was drooling.

"Is that food I smell?" Bakura ask as he sniff the air then spotted Ryou drooling at him. He send his a very toothy grin. "Well. If it isn't my 'Lady Luck'."

As the poor little albino is still lost in his fantasy, Bakura stood in front of him, pulled him against his hard body and start sucking the breath out of him. To the point of his face turning a paler shade of blue.

Ryou had to jerk his head back from the kiss with a loud gasp for air. He had to grab on to Bakura so he wouldn't fall down as he pant and gasp. There were clapping and cheering in the background.

"Whoo! Hey, you two, get a room!"

"Better yet, contiue here!"

"This is a great dinner theather, even though it's lunch."

"Hey, Bakura! You took Ryou's breath away!"

There were more cheering and laughing that Ryou could hear, and when he look up, he sees Bakura smirking down at him. He blushed.

After a few more seconds of staring at each other, Ryou gentle pull himself away from his hold and try to walk normally to the kitchen.

"I-I, uh, made some lunch." he said, stuttering as he made another plate and set it on the table in the livingroom. "I-I hope you l-like it."

Bakura made his way towards the table and sit cross-legged on the lfoor next to Ryou, who is figiting nervously like a new bride, wanting to please her husband.

Ryou watch anxiously as Bakura picks up the fork, swirl the noodles, stab a meatball, then et the whole thing in one bite. Ryou blinked at his appetite and gulp down his nervousness as he wait for his response.

Bakura chew the bite then swallow it. He pause for a moment. Then he wrap his harm tightly around Ryou's waist, pulling him on his lap and starts kissing him all over again. Ryou, in turn, kisses him back, tasting his tomato sauce in Bakura's mouth.

Bakura pull back from the kiss to twirl more spagetti onto his fork and gentle held it to Ryou's lips. He took it in his mouth but before he could chew it, Bakura drop his mouth down on his again, probbing his tongue in his full mouth to pull out a sting of noodle from his mouth.

He first pull back slowly, stretching the noodle, then slowly start eatting it to the middle, where he met with Ryou's lips (again) into a eager kiss.

"Ooh! Look, Marik! It's just like_ 'Lady and the Tramp'_!"

"Yes, but who is the 'Tramp'? Bakura? or Ryou?" Yami joked.

Ryou blushed a deep red and try to hide under his hair, Baura just flicked them off and try to get his little lover to kiss him again. The laughter still continues.

Between the laughing and crude, valgur remarks, (to Ryou's relief) they finally finish their lunch, leving everything spotless. Not a crumb or sauce in sight.

"Whew! Now that's good eattin'." Marik belch loudly, patting his full stomach. "Good thing you caught a smart one this time, Baku. And a cutie to boot."

Ryou blushed again and quickly stack up the plates to the kitchen sink. Malik helped and they finish washing the dishes before anyone noticed they were gone.

"Thanks for the help, Malik." Ryou thanked, awarding him with a sweet smile.

"Sure, Ryou. As long as you keep on cooking like that and we eat it all, and I'm willing to clean. I just don't like to clean plates that still have huge chunks on food on it. Eww." he made a face and Ryou giggled.

And now that everyone's belly is full of Ryou's home cooking, everyone settled on the couch again. Marik and Malik are sitting on the couch, together (of course) with Bakura on the side, taking up all the space. Yami, gratefully took the single chair on the side with Ryou sitting on the carpet floor with a wide sofa pillow.

Yami was the first to open the discussion.

"Hey, listen up!" he clap his hands loudly and wait till they turn their heads turn towards him, getting their attentions. Then he laid a had on Ryou's shoulder. "Guys, Ryou has a small favor he wants to ask us."

They then turn their eyes to the young British sitting nervously on the plush carpet in between the chair Yami's sitting and the couch. He had his head slightly crooked down and was timidly playing with the carpet, visably shrinking.

"Hmm? A favor? What is it, Ryou?" Malik ask, looking intently at him.

Ryou look up at Yami, who gave him a nudge and a nod on encouragement. Taking a calming breath, Ryou look up at them with all the little courage he has and speak.

"Um, well, you all know how I met Bakura, right?" he ask first.

"You mean how you found you in drag in the elevator and you guys were stuck in for an hour doing it?" Marik said it with absolutly no shame.

Ryou nod, stiffly. "Yes."

"YUP!" both the twin Egyptains raised their hands and and chant that they knew. Like that surprise him. "Baku told us."

"With _sex-uble_ detail." Marik wink pervertedly at him.

Ryou instantly blushed a cheery red, sending a mental glare to Bakura for his _bragging_.

"Well, yes- ahem. Ok. You guys know that much, but I haven't told you _why_ I was wearing the dress in the first place."

Bakura blinked. "Was it because you are a kinky little boy?"

Ryou glowed like a red globe and shook his head in denial. "No, no, no, no, no! Let me explain!"

Getting over the embarrassment, which took a while, Ryou told them his bet with his friend, Yugi. How they challenged each other in poker and the winner had to make a punishment to the loser, who unfortuantly is Ryou.

Marik gave a low whistle. "Wow. Very smart punishment, that little friend of yours have."

Ryou groan and bury his head deeper into Bakura's shoulder. Bakura has offered Ryou comfort but once he had Ryou snuggled on his lap, he plot his next attack to jump on Ryou. But in the mean time, he will wait while playing and Ryou's hair.

'I wonder what shampoo Ryou uses.' he was light years gone.

Yami on the other had, sat in silence, too lost in his thoughts of Ryou's mysterious friend.

"So, this Yugi, made you wear a dress and buy some sex toys?" Malik reviewed. "Hm, I'm impressed."

"What toys did he made you buy anyway?" Marik ask.

It was Bakura who answered in a very lazy response. "It's in the 'VICTORIA'S SECRET' bag in my room."

"OOh! Dibbs on it first!" Marik yelled out and ran to the room.

"Hey! No fair, you cheated!" Malik yelled after him, hot on his tail.

There were some sounds of a tussle, a crash and some short silence. After a few moments, a very happy Malik walked out the hallway with a pink bag around his arms and a triumphant smirk on his face. And Marik trudging behind him, very breathless.

"And you call _ME_ a cheater!" Marik accused breathlessly, glaring at his lover's back.

Malik just look over his shoulder and stuck out his tongue at him like a little kid. "All's fair in LOVE and WAR, sweetie." Then turn his attention to his prized, goody-bag. "Now, what do we have here?"

He dumped the contents from the pink bag to the low, livingroom table. "Hot damn! Now I'm _very_ impressed."

Colorful packets of condoms, tubes of lubes, small maskes, couple boxes of special dildos, leather whips, frill rods, padded handcuffs, and a whole bunch more. It's a wonder that all these stuff were inside such a tiny, innocent, little bag.

Ryou was reliving his horror of purchessing all these items at the mall, blushed and hid his face in shame.

Shuffling through the spread of 'joy', Malik picked up a small list, a reciet, a catalog book of the stores uncoming items, and a torn page from a different catalog.

"Wow! You sure spent a lot for all of these. And you were prepared with a list of it too? '20 packets of coloful condoms- different colors, 10 packets of flavored condoms- different flavor, 5 special sensual condoms- different textures.' heh. With a great details too!" malik grinned shamlessly.

"I didn't even know there were a selection on condoms." Yami comment in a interested tone.

"OOh! Malik, look at this!" Marik waved the catalong book in his face. "He even got some coupons for the new items at that new place!"

"What! Really? Oh my Ra, look at these stuff!" Malik said in awe as he check out all the latest sex toys. "They're so...Awesome!"

"Hey! There's even different types of dildos for any types of people too. Long, short, thick, think,different texture, even special funny looking ones with extra-special features. Whoo. We have got to check this new place out, Malik!"

"A-HEM!" Yami coughed loudly, trying to ignore the two's serious discussion on sexual favor. Even though he has some inputs on them. Turning to Ryou, he said,"Moving on, tell us how you lost."

Ryou peeked in the corner to give him a boy who doesn't feel like telling everyone his humilation. "Why?"

"To get the perfect revenge on someone with the same intensity you expreienced, we need to get in his mind and imagine how he thinks." Yami explained logically. He got group of bemuse looks. "What I mean is get inside his head and play him the same why he did you. In his own game."

"OH!" they all nodded in comprehension.

Ryou sigh in defeat and pout as he told him. "We were playing Double Poker."

"'Double Poker'?"

He nodded. "Uh-huh. It's just normal poker but we use 2 decks instead of just one. He said just to make things more interesting and to make sure we don't cheat."

"Hmm. Interesting. So what did you get?"

"4 Jacks."

"Not bad. What was his hand?" he ask, about to sip his drink.

"A royal flush."

"PFFFTT!" Yami spat out his drink in shock.

"Holy Shit!" Marik curse in surprise.

"Eww, Yami! That's gross!" Malik commented, wiping his eye. He had just barely missed the spat-out drink.

Yami ignored him and stared at Ryou, who just blink at him. "You're serious? A Royal Flush?"

Ryou nodded, not looking too shocked or surprise, strangly more casual.

"Yup. Yugi is always good with games. Very good. Even on a new one, he just need to know the rules, and bam! New champiaon." he priased. "He's really competative when it comes to winning. I used to outbest him in poker but he always comes out top. That's Yugi, for you." He sigh again and relaxed under Bakura's touch. "He's undefeatable.:

Yami thought about what he said and wipe his mouth, a smirk twitching. 'Undefeatable, eh? This is getting more and more interesting. Let's see how great he is against the King of Games.'

Looking up from the perverted catalog, Malik ask, "Hey Ryou, what does this Yugi look like anyway?"

Ryou blink in surprise. "Oh. Didn't I tell you?" they shook their heads. " Hmm. Well, I guess I can say that Yugi looks like...-" he point to yami, "- like a cute-innocent version of Yami."

"WHAT!"

They all gapped at him like a fish. Then look at Yami who's jaw was also hitting the floor.

"SERIOUSLY!"

The British Boy nodded and picked up his cup with both hands. "Uh-huh. At first, whe I first saw Yami, I thought he was Yugi. Except Yugi is a little smaller and has huge Amethyst eyes. Also, he doesn't afford anything leather."

Malik shook his head in wonder and amazment. "You know, if he does look like Yami, then we should make a look-alike club."

Ryou giggledinto his cup. "Yeah. Kinda cool."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. big deal." Bakura said sarcasticly as he rooled his eyes, then pulled Ryou closer, making the smaller boy squeak and almost spilling his cup. "What's the favor thing you want, babe?"

Ryou flushed again under the 'babe' and try to focus putting his cup down before anything happens.

"Oh, right. My favor. Well, I want- I want you to help me get revenge." he said timidly, twiddling his fingers.

"Revenge? Why sure! We'd be more than happy to help you get pay back." Malik said with a cheery smile and slap his shoulder. "Never thought you had it in you to go evil, Ryou. Bakura's influence, huh?"

"So, who's the roadkill?" Marik ask, ready to bring pain.

"Yugi."

There was a short unnerving pause.

"...You mean, your little, Yami look-alike friend that you were telling us about?"

He nodded, his head hung low. "yes."

Another pause.

"But why?" Malik ask in a careless way. "The punishment he made you do wasn't that bad."

Just as he finished the sentense, a dark atmaspere was rising around them. And something inside Ryou's calm state snapped. All his cool, calm, politnes are dropped to release the true beast inside him.

"'Wasn't that bad'?" Ryou repeated in a slow menacing way that has Malik blinking in surprise. "Wan't that bad!"

Even Bakura started to feel a small dark shadow casting over his innocent white angel, and he couldn't have felt any prouder. Or turned on.

"Uh...Ryou? I think you need to-" Malik try to say nervously, but was cut off by a raged Ryou.

"Not _THAT **BAD**_! I'll tell you, Malik, that it WAS _THAT **BAD**_! Have you got any idea how humiliating that whole FUCKIN' experience was? For **ME**!" Ryou exploded, his wide eyes burn an inferno, his surroundings dim with a omanous shadow, and his hair was sticking out wildly like Bakuira's. "Have you ever walk out to a freezing mall crowded with idiots in nothing but a freakin' dress that a piece of hankerchief can cover more! And under is a poor excuse for a underwear that's just a string attached to napkin!"

"Well, actually-"

"And do you know how it feels to have hundreds of perverted eyes on you, with butt-ugly bitches _whispering_ shit about you, right in front of you just cause they can't have ass like me! And damn do you know how many times I want to rip out those bastards eyes that keeps looking at like a fat kid wanting cake!"

Malik was quaking behind a shaking and sweating Marik, whom is huddling beside the chair Yami is in, and he's frozen to the seat with his hands clawed to the arms. Yeah, they were THAT scared.

"And another thing that sucks is that I have to keep a happy smile when a goddamn pervert grab my ass. And I tell you now, A LOT of people kept doing! They all couldn't let go of it, Everyone! Old people, young people, Boys, girls, I even had to endure a little BRAT! Hell, even his MOM and the mall cop want to try! Have you ever had your ass post put like free samples!"

"N-n-no, but I didn't-" Malik stuttered and flinch only to be cut off again as Ryou continue the list of horrors. He was near tears when Ryou marched up to them and snap some more.

"But out of all that crap, the worst thing out of all the HELL I had to go through was that I have to wear that GOD FUCKIN' DRESS!" Ryou screamed out the last part and was huffing and puffing, his arms dangling from his sides, sweat beaded down his brow.

Then an arm reach out from behind, grab his thin waist and pulled him back to the couch, on Bakura's lap. The white demon chuckled wickedly and nuzzle on his cheek.

"Aww, poor little Ryou." What's wrong with the dress? I thought you look hot in it." Bakura said in a suductive voice, still kissing him.

"It didn't match my thong."Ryou mummured into his chest, tears of his rage roll down.

Bakura let out a shout of laughter and kiss the tip of his nose with a slap on the rump. "Well, you won't have to worry about that problem anymore if you follow our rules, babe. I'll help uou with your little scheme if you're willing to pay me."

"I think I can match your price." Ryou boldly kissed his back to seal the deal. Then he turn back to the others, all his rage and anger washed away, bringing back the sweet, bright angel again. "So, what do you guys say? Will you help me too?"

They threee are huddled close together, pillows surrounding them like in the war,as if a bomb were about to strike again. Their faces were as pale as his. And they have tan skins, too.

"S-susre, Ryou. W-we'll do anything." Yami said with a small falter. "R-right, Malik?"

"Y-yeah, yeah, if Ryou wants revenge, then he'll get revenge.Anything for Ryou." Malik agreed in a haste with a nervous smile. "Right, Marik? Marik?"

There was a long silence from his side. They all turn their heads to see a passed-out Marik with his eyes rolled to the back of his head, still in a huddled position. His mouth was somewhat foaming.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Ryou said and gave them an angelic smile. "So, what's the plan?"

-----

At the KAME Game Shop, in the attic room awaits the one who's being spoken of from behind his back.

"Ah-choo!" Yugi let our a tiny sneeze as blink. "Hm? Am I catching a cold?"

The room is painted sky blue walls, decorated with posters of duel monsters and shelves of many manga comics, stuff monsters (the cute ones) and numerous selections of games and puzzles. Looks more like a middle schoolers room than a high schoolers.

Sitting on his computer chair, bored, he starts to spin around, lookin gup at his sky light roof. He counted the number of birds that passed by and add, subtract, multipy, and divided them during the last hour. he was really bored.

"Grr! Where is he!"Yugi grolled in annoyance, punching his huge stuff bear that was abuot his size (or bigger).

He glance at the cloak again. Another hour has passed by, making it has been about 19 hours since Ryou last left. Still too early to report a lost person.

"It's takes 20 minutes to get to the mall. The mall should be closed already at 8pm last night, and he would have about 5 minutes to get to the bus stop and get back in 10 minutes. And there aren't any busses later than 10pm."

Getting restless, he got up to his feet and starts to pace, on hand holding his chin in thought, the other dragging a stuff Karibo plushie by it's tiny arm. That gave him the image of a lost child.

"He should be here a long time ago. And even if he went home last night, he would've called me now in the morning." Yugi tought aloud., hs brow beetled together. "I hope nothing bad happened."

SUddenly he jumped in surprise when the phone rang. Taking a couple of breaths, he picked up the phone and starts to speak in outrage.

"Ryou? It's abut time you call-" Yugi started ut was cut off by a scream.

"YUGI! HELP!" Ryou screamed in a panic through the phone. "Please, HELP ME!"

"_RYOU!_" Yugi froze in horror and grip the phone with both hands. "Ryou! What's wrong!"

"Yugi, plese, help me! They're gonna get me! They're coming!" Ryou kept repeating in a frighten, oanting voice. "AH! NO!"

"RYOU!" Yugi listen intensly through the phone trying to pick up any signs of his friend.

He strains to hear faint screams of his friend, some evil laughs and shouts of others, and a lot of echoing footsteps knocking objects down. "Ryou?"

Then he heard someone picking up the phone again. He prayed it's Ryou.

"Hello, Yugi." a deep voice spoke smoothly in his ear. "It's an honor to finally speak to you."

Yugi can't help but blush as the handsome voice that isn't Ryou's. And even though it's over the phone, he could swore he felt the speaker's breath in his ear.

"W-who is this? W-where's Ryou?" Yugi demanded, trying to keep his voice tough but came out in a stutter.

"Ryou? Are you speaking of this adorable white angel? Why, he's here with us." the person answered in a n almost-amused tone. "As for who I am, that's for_ me _to know and for _you _to find out."

"What have you done to Ryou?" he demanded again, fear cletching his insides. "Tell me!"

"Hmm. I'm not the one who could answer that right now, since it's my collegues who are doing the..._interigating_ to your little friend."

Just then, they heard a loud, long, howling scream on the background that had Yugi jumping out of his skin and turn white.

"_Well_, that would give you a clue to your question. Just use your imagination. heh." the voice chuckled through the phone, obviously finds the scream humourous.

But Yugi didn't. "Oh My GOD! You monsters!" You won't get away with hurting innocent people!"

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Temper, little one. 'Innocent people'? You must of thought about something dirty."

Yugi blushed at that.

"Naughty-minded boy." the other line teased."

"S-shut up!" he yelled into the phone, getting angry for being teased at. "Tell me where you took Ryou!"

"Hmm. No. I don't think I will. Where's the fun in that?'

"Why you-you!"

"I'd love to stay and talk dirty eith you, little one, really I do," Yugi's face heats up again and he shuts his mouth. "but I'm afraid my time is up."

"No, wait!" Yugi tries to despratly hold the line longer.

"If yu wish to see your friend again, meet in the _greenest spot_ of town, under the _gray waterfall _and meet with the _golden beast_ to get tot he next clue." he said in a riddle.

"'Greenest spot'? 'Gray water'-what do you mean!" You said, very confused.

"Until you can solve the clued, I'll be waiting. Bye now."

"Hold on, I still don't under-" he was cut off when he heard a click, then a long dial tone. "stand."

-----

Well, that ends chapter 2. yea, it's not a one shot no more. Sad. Sorry if there are some mispellings and grammer problem. We don't got the program to check it for us right now. Hope you enjoy. Happy hoildays!

Ying/Yang-THANX n' PEACE OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: you know we don't own it.

Couple: mainly going to be Y/Y, B/R, M/M but there will be some XXX-somes and lots of make outs in groups. heh.

sorry for being so hecka late all the time.

---

**Going Down?- chapter 3**

"So, everyone in the plan?" Yami ask, looking at each faces.

"Yep." everyone nodded.

"Good. Now that we all agreed to work together, let's review the plan." Yami rub his hands together in glee and pulled out a very organized, prepared folder. "I've always wanted to try one of these ideas. Now, Phase 1. Ryou?"

"Yes?" he straighten in attention like a soldier.

"You will first call Yugi and tell him that you had been captured and is now being held against your will." Then he look directly into Ryou's innocent eyes and in a serious, almost threatening tone, said, "And Ryou, it is very important that you sound _very_ convincing when you talk to him. You must sound scared, paniced, and practically beg for Yugi to save you. Can you do that? Can you?"

"Um...yes? I guess." Ryou said, very uncertain with his head bowed and twiddle his fingers.

"O-K." the red-eyed teen said slowly and try to think of a solution. "Why don't we practice first. Pretend I'm Yugi."

The British boy suddenly became flustered in his seat, stage fright. "Well, I-I can't really say it _now _at this second. I-It has to be in the moment, you know, get in the mood."

"Hmm. get in the mood, eh?" Malik repeated, cupped his chin in thought. Then a lightbulb popped out of his head. "Oh, I know!"

Ryou tilt his head and curiously look up at Malik, who's whispering his plan to Marik, who in turn, nods in agreement and has this very, _VERY_ happy grin on his face. And when they turn their shining eyes towards him, Ryou could have sworn he felt a chill going through his body, like a dark omen.

"Um...M-Malik? Marik?" he look nervously between the two as they scoot a seat closer to him on the couch. He let out a nervous chuckle. "Er, heh heh, w-what are you guys thinking about?"

"Don't worry, Ryou." Malik said in a very confident voice, putting a reassuring arm around the pale boy's thin shoulders. "We just figured out a way to help you with your little acting problem."

"R-Reall?" he smiled at them, his heart beating at a high speed.

"Yup. And _WE_ will assist _YOU_." Marik finished, also putting his arm around his shoulders.

"H-How?"

There was a pregnant silence and a thick tension that was almost suffocating.

Suddenly Ryou felt a cold hand touching his skin. Then a second hand. Before he know it, he was on his back with his arms pinned down over his head.

"Ah! Malik? Marik?" Ryou shrieked in surprise. "W-What? What are you doing!"

Malik has straddle Ryou down by the waist, immobilizing his legs and from escape while Marik holds down his arms from above. They both look down at him with lustful eyes and devilish grins. Ryou held his breath as he was a cold reminder made his aware of deja vu.

"Why, Ryou, we're just going to play 'pretend' to help you get into the right mood." Malik said innocently, but the look on his face was everything but innocent.

"Yeah." Marik giggled in delight. "And what better moment for us to continue the thing where we left off, eh?"

"oh no." Ryou breath out silently, sweat breaking above his brow, his eyes as wide as a deer caught in head lights.

With a sudden burst of strength, like Popeye after gulping down a can of spinach, Ryou used all his might, pulled out of Marik's grip and claw his way off from under Malik. Now that he's free, he starts his run again, screaming his head off.

**_"Aaaaaahhhhh!"_**

Back on the couch, Marik and Malik stared at the oversized shirt Ryou was wearing but lost it during his moment of escape.

"Whoa! Damn, he's fast." Marik curse, dropping the shirt.

"Time to hunt. Hurry!" Marik took off at Ryou's direction, Marik following close behind.

Yami and Bakura stayed where they sat, a bored expression on their faces. Bakura busy himself by cleaning his nails and check the time, while Yami just sip his drink patiently. Behind them were the loud noises and commotion, Ryou's screams, Marik and Malik's battle cries, and some cloth ripping.

Glancing at the cloak, Yami decides it's the right time to start Phase 1 and send the message, _ahem_, ransom call now. Flipping on his red high-tech cell phone, from KaibaCorp of course, he dial Yugi's number that Ryou wrote down and listen to the rings.

When he sees Ryou, fully naked now (better not to ask --;), he held it up his cell phone into the air, teasing Ryou by making his work and stretch to get it, and he was fighting it like it was his life line. At the moment it was.

Ryou manage to get away from the two for a couple of seconds, but he could literally feel them coming closer to him. He shiver.

The phone click and the sound of his friend's voice sound like th choirs of angels from heaven coming to save his targeted-bare rear. Even though the voice sounds peeved.

"Ryou? It's abut time you call-" the voice started then Ryou cut his off with his urgent cries.

"YUGI! HELP!" Ryou screamed into the phone in a panic. "Please, HELP ME!"

From the other line, Bakura and Yami could hear Yugi yelling back, "_RYOU!_ Ryou! What's wrong!"

The albino is now hiding behind the chair that Yami is sitting in, is knees pulled up against his chest, holding the phone with both hands, and is shifting his head left and right for the...hunters.

"Yugi, please, help me! They're gonna get me! They're coming!" Ryou kept repeating in a frighten voice.

Then he felt a small gust of wind blowing on top of his head, near his ear. The white-haired boy froze. Then slowly, very slowly, tip his head up. And regret it. For upon him are the two Egyptians he fears right now, leaning from the head of the chair, grinning and waving down at him.

His breath and the time around them stopped.

As he look back in their eyes, inside the back of his head, he could hear, "Oh! Too late, you're dead meat now."

"AH!" he yelled as he tried to jump away, but the two predicted his move and grabbed his forearms before he could run. "NO!"

He dropped the phone.

"Yay! We finally got you!" Malik cheered, happily.

"Now to get our prize!" Marik licked his lips and start attacking his flesh.

Malik did the same and nibble on his ear lobe. Marik pulled back to bring Ryou down on the carpet and went back to his chest, where he feast on the perked pink nipples. Ryou cried out as he felt the sharp teeth graze his sensitive nub then licked and blows on as an apology. Ryou tried, but couldn't hold back cry of pleasure his body was experiencing.

"Ah! No! Please stop!" he cried, mewling and moaning as their hands touch every each of his sensitive body, pleasuring the skin that they touch. "Oh!"

"Ooh! What a cute sound you make, Ryou-kun!" Malik giggled again,

"Let's see what other sounds you can make." Marik grinned widely as he a idea came up in his mind and he stepped back for a moment, letting Malik take the lead in tasting the milky skin.

While Malik weaken Ryou's struggle with his kisses and _handy_ work, Marik went back to the little neglected pile and shuffle around, searching for the right...flavor for this little occasion.

"Hmm. Which one, which one?" Marik sing happily, looking over his varieties. "OOh! Yes! This will do nicely."

With the object in hand, he rush right back the white-haired victim, who is now suffering under the hands of his more lighter look-alike. Marik smiled proudly at him as he got the younger boy to be in the right position: his hands locked on behind his back, on his knees with his sweet fanny in the air.

"Good job, honey." Marik praised him with a kiss.

Malik beamed up at him and happily accepted the reward. "Thank you, sexy."

"Ok, why don't I take it from here?" he said, taking hold of the Ryou while Malik let go. "Time for the fun to start."

Yami rolled his eyes as the two crazy Egyptians start tormenting the younger boy by preparing him with finger-fucking. Bakura was watching them with interest, like it was a live porn video. He was even getting hard from them. But he didn't make any attempt to save his little lover. Yet.

Turning his back on the scene, he walk behind the chair he was sitting and picked up the dropped red cellphone. A smirk spread to his lips when he heard Yugi calling out from the other line.

"RYOU! Ryou?"

'Now it's time for my part of the plan.' Yami held up the phone to his ear and said in a very sly, deep voice that gets any swooning, "Hello, Yugi. It's an honor to finally speak to you."

There was a short pause of shock from the other line and then Yugi's voice came back.

"W-who is this? W-where's Ryou?" Yugi demanded, trying to keep his voice tough but came out in a stutter. Yami grinned at the cuteness of little voice.

"Ryou? Are you speaking of this adorable white angel? Why, he's here with us." he answered in an almost-amused tone, looking back at the trio.

Ryou is now sandwiched between the two, with Malik under him with kisses and rubbing their hard members together while Marik continue to thrust his lube up fingers in and out of his almost-virgin hole and licking his ear.

Yami raised a curious brow and fold his arm, still holding the phone to his ear. "As for who I am, that's for_ me _to know and for _you _to find out."

"What have you done to Ryou?" he heard Yugi demand again, sounding very terrified. "Tell me!"

'How sweet.' Yami thought and said aloud, "Hmm. I'm not the one who could answer that right now, since it's my colleagues who are doing the..._interrogating_ to your little friend."

Just then Ryou found some of his senses and was able to pushed his way off of Malik and yelped when he rolled away from Marik's fingers. When he was out of their hold, he crawled all the way to the couch where Bakura is sitting and watching.

"No! Bakura, make them stop!" Ryou whined into his shirt, pressing close to the other white-haired male.

This time, the white demon held up his hand, halting the naked and very horny blondes at their attempt again to pounce on the shivering Ryou.

"Alright, knock it off!" he called them down. " That's enough, Neither of you are allowed to take him."

Ryou felt much better and reassured when he heard what he said, and cuddled deeper into his lap.

"Only **_I_** can't take him!" Bakura growled out the last part, wrapping a possessive arm around Ryou's waist.

"Huh? What do- WHOA!" Ryou cried out in surprise by the unexpected move then gasp when he felt something hard probing his prepared entrance. "Ah! BAKURA!"

"Hey, you think I ain't affect after watching all that?" Bakura grinned wickedly at his wide eyes and start to push in him. "And like I said, Only **_I_** can take **_YOU_**."

Ryou drop his jaw. "Oh my- GAAAWWWDDD!" he howl to the sky when he felt Bakura's length thrust into him with force.

It was so loud that it even got Yami to wince at the volume and cover his ears. Now Yugi, for sure, heard that.

"_Well_, that would give you a clue to your question. Just use your imagination. heh." Yami chuckled into the phone, finding the howling scream very humorous. At least to his view.

"Oh My GOD! You monsters!" Guess Yugi didn't have that type of sense of humor. "You won't get away with hurting innocent people!"

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Temper, little one. 'Innocent people'? You must of thought about something dirty." that got him in a teasing mood. "Naughty-minded boy."

"S-shut up!" Yugi yelled into the phone, getting angry for being teased at.

He was sure that the other was blushing bright on the other when he heard his voice and has to cover his mouth from laughing.

"Tell me where you took Ryou!"

Yami pretends to sound like he was thinking. "Hmm. No. I don't think I will. Where's the fun in that?"

"Why you-you!"

Yami check his watch to see that his time was almost up and he look back to see that both Ryou and Malik are at their limits as Bakura and Marik are pounding into them as hard as they can.

He sigh in disappointment. "I'd love to stay and talk dirty eith you, little one, really I do, but I'm afraid my time is up."

"No, wait!" Yugi said desperatly.

Yami picked up the paper where he had written the clues on. Then he read out, slowly and clearly, "If you wish to see your friend again, meet in the _greenest spot_ of town, under the _gray waterfall _and meet with the _golden beast_ to get to the next clue."

"'Greenest spot'? 'Gray water'-what do you mean!" You said, very confused.

"Until you can solve the clued, I'll be waiting. Bye now."

"Hold on, I still don't under-" Yami cut him off by snapping his phone shut.

Just at that moment, he heard Ryou and Malik yelling out one last time as they reach their climax and grunts from the other semes as they came inside them.

Yami went casually to the kitchen and carried two glass of water. He handed one to Malik, who took it gratefully and gulp it down. He walked over to the spent Ryou lying on the couch, still naked on Bakura's lap. Both Marik and Bakura has smug, satisfied grins on their faces.

Yami held the cool glass against Ryou's flushed face, he blinked owlishly at the glass then weakly took it with both hands and sip.

"Had fun?" Yami asked with a knowing smirk on his face.

Ryou turn to a deeper red and turn his head away while Bakura laugh aloud.

"Hell YEAH!" he said and held up a thumbs up, while Marik on the other side of the room did the same.

Yami snorted. He look back at the red cellphone still in his hand and thought of the sweet, innocent voice that spoke through it.

'Strange. Even though this is the first time I spoke with him, I feel as though we've known each other since forever. And already I'm having fun teasing with him and we haven't even seen each other yet.' the though made a smirk appeared on his face.

After gulping down some water and refreshing his screamed-out throat, Ryou look up at him.

"Now what Yami?" he ask in his shy voice, cuddling up next to Bakura who took the drink for himself.

Yami look at him and though for a moment.

"Next, we will send out our first clue. Along with it's challenge." he turn his mischivious red eyes to the sweat covered blonde laying on the floor with is lover. "And don't forget the Challenger too."

"Huh?"

---

"OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG!" Little Yugi has been repeating that phrase for the last ten minutes after he got disconnected on the phone with the kidnappers that is holding his friend hostage. He is currently running around in circles, panicking about what happened. "OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, ARGHH! What am I gonna do!"

He broke down and fell on his bed, dizziness finally reached him and reduced his brain into slushie. "Owwie."

Now lying on his back, Yugi look up at the spinning fan on his ceiling, watching the blade spin slowly. He raised an arm over his eyes.

"Ooh! What am I going to do?" he moaned, miserable. "My best friend is kidnaped and is being hold ransom and it's all my fault."

He groan again and rolled to his side. "I could call the police, but that is too risky and could get messy, not to mention, it might get Ryou killed. And I can't go and get him back myself, I'm just a small teenager." he ruffled his head in frustration. "Ooh! WHAT AM I GONNA DO!"

Sighing, he look up at his upside down poster of the unknown KING OF GAMES.

The famous KING OF GAMES is known for being the best of any and all types of games, whether they are new or old, undeveloped or redeveloped, he can play it once and get the top score of it all. And another reason for his ways that makes people all over him, is that no one knows his true identity. He always go by the Unknown King, Pharaoh of Egypt, or The Darkness as some would like to call.

Yugi is enchanted by this mysterious person, and admires whoever the phantom is. Not only that, but he inspires Yugi to be the best in games to because his dream is to good enough to be able to challenge the great King Of Games one day, maybe even defeat him. Or at least, meet him. better yet, see what he looks like. La sigh. Yeah, he's kind of in for this person.

As Yugi continue to scan the poster, he wide eyes inspect to the area where the face was suppose to be but is hidden with shadow along with his whole body. It just show's a black figure, a nice figure to add, posing in a very cool posture. Yugi would stare at the black face for hours and could almost, in his mind, actually make out the face.

'What would the King Of Games do if he was in my shoes?' he ask himself, then actually thought about it. He blinked and sat up abruptly.

"I wouldn't be sitting here worrying. I _SHOULD_ be out there looking for Ryou!" he announced loudly, courageous strength coursing through his body, giving him the power to do anything. "YES! THAT IS WHAT I WILL DO!"

Jumping to his feet, he cup his chin in critical thinking, walking towards his small desk. Grabbing a notebook and a pen, he wrote down the riddle the person has given and read it over.

"Ok. Let's see, 'If you wish to see your friend again, meet in the _greenest spot_ of town, under the _gray waterfall _and meet with the _golden beast_ to get to the next clue.'" he repeated the riddle over one more time and beetled his brows with a bemused frown. "What could it mean?"

Picking up his cubic-square, he starts to play with it without looking at it. He does this all the time when he tries to think.

"The _greenest spot_ of town. What could be the green spot? It could be anything in the city, a traffic light, a picture, anything. And why did he used the phrase 'town', since we're in Domino City? Hm." He ponders while walking around his room and absently play with the cube. "This is very complicated."

Just then there was a knock on the door. He turn.

"Hello, Yugi." an elderly man with gray hair styled in the same fashion as him stood by his now opened door. It was grandpa. "Sorry to bust in and out of the blues, but I got a call from an old friend of mine from out of town he wants he to show him around."

Yugi blinked and nod. "Sure, Grandpa. Go enjoy yourself. I can take care of myself."

The old man nod in agreement. "Yes, I know. Make sure to grab your keys if you're gonna go out, because I will close the shop before I leave."

"Ok. I got it."

"Good." he smiled then laugh in his own humor. "Ho ho. Haven't seen Maxwell in years since we were in college, it's amazing he's still alive. Ho ho ho."

Yugi smiled gentle as he old guardian starts to get lost in his past stories.

"We were crazy back then, going to parties, cruising around." he sigh in memory as he continues. "But now that we're old, I thought we can finally have some calm relaxation. But no." he shook his head in amazement. "The old bat calls me up and yells, 'Yo, Moutu, get your ashy cheeks over here and show me around town!' Ho ho ho. What an old coot."

That caught Yugi's attention. "Town?"

The old man pause when he spoke then nods his head as he explains. "It's an old phrase we used to say back in our days, I don't know if your generations use it anymore, but we used to call the places we go as a town. Usually we use a old map and travel through town to town, in a way. Just easier to remember than cities, Valle, burgs and all that hoo-how."

Yugi's mouth was hanging out in astonishment but the old man did not caught it. Instead, he just turn around and laugh his way down stairs, closing the door behind him. "Well, I got to get ready."

Now alone in his room, Yugi just stood there frozen for another couple of seconds before he had to hold his stomach and cover his mouth when a laugh escaped his lips.

"Oh my goodness, hehehe, the answer was so obvious, I can't believe I didn't see it before!" He laughed to himself as he straighten up and rush to his desk. Pulling out some draws, he pulled out a big fold-up city map and a magnified glass. Spreading it on the desk, he instantly found the _greenest spot_. "Domino Park! It's the only place in the city that's natural and isn't filled with electronics."

Stripping out of his plain clothes, he threw on some black jeans, a white sweater turtleneck, and his high school jacket with his sneakers. All dressed and ready, he grab his notebook, along with his keys and money, he ran down stairs, pass his confused grandpa, pause long enough to give him a hug, and race out the door.

"Thanks for the help grandpa. I'm gonna go solve a case now. Enjoy your night. Bye!" he said in so fast that the old man could barely hear it.

He dropped the cube he was holding on the counter before leaving a trail of dust after him. The elderly man blinked a few time, scratched his head and let out a sigh.

"Kids these days. Always with the rushing and tunning. Ah, where do they get all the energy." he clap his hand and shrugged. "Oh well, gotta close the shop. Hm?"

He look down on the toy left on the counter and shook his head. "That crazy grandson of mine and his obsession with puzzles. Gotta order and shipment of the very difficult one next time for him."

With that, he picked up the now complete version on the cubic square.

-----

Domino Park. The best place for a happy relaxation. Families come to enjoy a day of healthy exercise and fresh air, couples come for a romantic day off, sadistic people gets sent out to test a new prey of sex...right?

"Ah! Thank Ra, it's sunny today." Malik stretched out his arms wide then flop them down. "Now I'm bored."

Just then, his cell phone rang in his pocket. He pulled it out and click it.

"Yami? That you?" he ask.

"Yup. Found his yet?" Yami's voice said through the phone.

He was sitting in a special room they had prepared for Yugi's test. But that depends if he passed it, of course.

"Nope, haven't seen a kid that looks like you yet." Malik said, scanning his area again. He was at the center of the park, where the water fountain is, sitting on a red bench. He just arrived about five minutes ago and had been watching some squirrels trading nuts. "Are you sure he'll come?"

Yami turn his eyes to Ryou, now dressed in a really new attar and is getting his hair fixed. He raise a brow in question.

"Don't worry. He'll figure it out." he said seriously. "he might be a little slow at the beginning, but after he pass the panic, he's a solving genius. Seriously."

Yami smiled, satisfied, then said in a casual way, "I have complete confident in him and if you don't believe me, how 'bout we wager a bet?"

Malik grinned like a Chaucer cat. "Ooh, what's the prize?"

Yami thought about that, then answer, "How about, winner gets to pick any outfit and song for the loser to perform tonight for our guests?"

Malik let out a bubbly laugh at that, nodding to himself. "Alright, you have a bet! When's the time limit?"

"How about, in the next ten minutes, if he doesn't come by then, I'll call to check up on you." Yami said, writing down on a pick of paper their arrangement.

"Great. This time, I know I'll win this bet. You might be good at games and stuff, Yami. But betting is a chance of luck." with that, he snap his phone shut and pocket it.

On the other line, Yami did the same with his phone, a wicked smile forming on his lips. "True, Malik, but like Bakura, Luck has always been on my side."

-----

"I. ha. I. ha. I. ha. ma-ade. ha. it." Yugi panted.

He was running so hard and fast that we was able to dodge traffic. Just to get to the park. He vaguely remember an old man yelling at him about joining the next Internation Dodgeball team, but he wasn't too sure.

He stopped just at the entrance of the park, out of breath. He lean back on a near tree as he try to catch his breath and prevent himself from falling over from where he stands as a way of dizziness flashed at him for a second.

"W-whoa. Too. much. spinning." he wobbled a little as he shook his head. Focused now, he swung his back pack to the front and grab his notebook out. "Now what's the next clue? 'under the _gray waterfall _and meet with the _golden beast_ to get to the next clue'. Ok, what is the gray waterfalls?"

He close his eyes and try to think up of what is gray in the park that fits the description.

'The park in no where near the mountains or a forest where mostly waterfalls are at. And the only gray things here are made of cement, like the sidewalk, the walls, and small statues of stuff.' his mind calculate what the items might be.

Just then he heard a high shriek and turn to see a pair of little kids screaming at each other. They were next to a drinking fountain. One of the kids were laughing hard at the other kid, who was wet and screaming.

"Ha ha!" the dry kid laughed, pointing at the other.

"Waah! I'm wet! Grr! I'll get you for this!" the wet child growled then reached the drinking fountain and starts spraying water at the dry kid, who yelled in surprised.

"Gaahh!"

As Yugi continues to watch they battle of water, he look carefully at the strangely interesting ways as the water shoots out and splash. When the children's water was over, in like about two minutes, they slump down next to the drinking fountain that's now straying upward and falling on their heads. It was broken during the middle of their struggle to take control and dominate each other.

Sigh. Kids these days.

Yugi shakes his head at their actions and turn back to his search but stop as an image popped in his mind as he look back at the kids. They way the water is spraying and spilling down the children, it kind of reminds you of a...

"Waterfall!" Yugi yelled out and quickly look back at his notebook, re-reading the riddle and finally got the answer. "THE WATER FOUNTAIN!"

With the answer, he bolted to the center of the park, where his next clue to rescue his friend from the evil kidnappers.

"What's his problems?" one of the wet kids ask, pointing a thumb at the leaving Yugi.

The other kid just shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno. Big boys are weird."

"Yeah." he agreed, then eyed his friend's clinging wet t-shirt that's becoming almost transparent. "Wanna stay over tonight so I can warm to up?"

"Hmm. O-tay!" and they hold hands and left the park. (O.O a little boy love scene?)

With Yugi, he runs as fast he he did when he crosses the street.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Water fountain is the 'Waterfall'. I got that." he panted to himself as he crossed that out of the riddle, now it's time for the last part. " Now I have to ' meet with the _golden beast_ to get to the next clue'. Oh darn! Where am I suppose to find a golden beast!"

He went to a screeching halt as he was faced with the water fountain. And next to it, was the last and final piece to the riddle.

-----

Glancing at his watch again, Malik count the minutes as he grin widely as he mentally rub his hands together in animated sinister manner. Oh, this is like a dream come true to him.

After many years of losing against the other male, not to mention having to pay off all the dept and humiliation he has to fac with every lose. He is now the one holding the winning cards in this draw.

'Ah, Success is counted sweet By those who ne'er received' he repeated the small quote from the poem by Emily Dickinson. 'Until now, that is. Heh heh heh heh.'

He was still laughing when his cell phone rang again in his pocket. Calming down from his dark humor, he flip open his phone to be greeted by devil himself.

"Hello again, Malik." his friend's voice came smoothly through the phone in a calm tone.

'Oh, acting all cool and composed? Heh, let's see how you will act when the King finally falls.' he chucked inwardly as he spoke.

"Looks like I will be the victor this time, Yami." Malik chuckled wickedly, grinning like a cat with cream. "And I have the perfect outfit I've been dying to make you wear."

That still didn't faze him as his smooth voice spoke calmly and confidently to his ear. "I could say the same to you and I can guarantee that you'll be wearing it tonight."

This made the blonde grimace in annoyance at the other's calmness.

"Oh yeah? And what makes you believe he'll come when there's only a few more sec-!" he was cut off when he jerked back as something attacked him from the back, latching itself to his legs. He had to hold out his arms to balance himself from falling. "_Waahhh!_ What the heck?"

"I'm here! I'm here! Now tell me where's Ryou, Golden Beast!" a loud, muffled voice yelled from his shirt. The short arms wrapped themselves around his waist, holding the body close to his like a second skin.

Malik blink as he look down to see a crown of black and red spikes pressed against his chest. Then a faint buzzer sound came from his phone. He turn to stare at it.

A low chuckle came after the buzzer and Malik could feel the cold snow fall on his shoulders as he easily imagine the King of Games sitting on his throne the same cocky grin on his face. Oh the irony.

"Time has ended. And it sound to me that Yugi has arrived just in time." a mocking tone spoke through his cell phone clearly.

The Egyptian continues to stare at the compact communicator tool dumbfounded. He doesn't know whether to throw the electronic on the ground and stomp on it or crush it with his bare hand. Sadly, he was too stun to do either at the moment.

"I will now leave you to your trial." Yami continues, chuckling before he hang up. "I will have a package delivered to your room when you return. Put it on. Good luck on the challenge. '_Golden Beast_'."

click

Violet eyes continue to bore at the object in his hand as a dial tone buzz through. With great care, he closed his cell phone ans slide it in his pocket.

'I should have known better than to agree to the bet. Note to self: if asked, must never, I repeat **NEVER** challenge Yami in a bet. When it comes to games and puzzles, he's the one with the Devil's luck on his side.' he sigh in regret. He tighten one hand to a fist as an annoyed vein appeared. 'And Ra dammit, he's smart enough not to ever cheat! Damn his nobility!'

While he plots his revenge on his friend he didn't notice that Yugi was still strapped around his waist until the small boy starts to whimper. He turn his attention to him.

Yugi can't help but whimper in fear when he felt the other's badly tense and he could tell that he fisted his hand in rage since he has so much experience as being the walking punching bag to every bully at school.

'Please don't kill me!' he silently begged as he squeeze his eyes tightly, hoping that this person, even with his well-built body, have mercy.

Curious, Malik examine the top of hair with a keen eye.

'Hmm. Ryou did say that he looks like Yami. Which is hard to find with a hair style like his.' he squint his eyes as he lightly ran through the colorful locks.

Yugi gasp and forced himself from flinching away from the other's touch, willing himself not to anger the other from it.

'Wha-what's he doing!' he panicked inwardly.

'Let's see, black, red, and...' he move his hand to around Yugi's forehead to pull up a blonde lock of his bangs. 'BINGO! Yellow!'

Determined now, he starts to compare, running his hand to from his thin shoulders to his short waist. Touching and feeling each oart if the upper body as he mentally take notes.

'From what I can tell, his is smaller than Yami. About an inch shorter, his arms are thinner, and he is much skinnier. All calculated to be very sensitive when touched. Yep! Most defiantly a first class UKE.' he nodded seriously to himself, oblivious of how his actions are frightening the sad, innocent child...er- teen.

Deciding that the person has crosses the line (passed the boarder a long time ago and is now a residence), Yugi lifted his head just a bit to demand for Ryou again. "H-Hey-!"

But before he could get a word out, a finger was under his chin, forcing him to face fully at his challenger. Wide amethyst eyes met with narrowed violets. They stare at each other without blinking for a full minute.

Both eyes blink and widen in surprise.

'Oh my- He's so...beautiful!' Yugi thought in shock as his small mouth drop open cutely. 'I never knew anyone can be this beautiful. And from his skin and hair, he's not Japanese. Oh, wait! He's my enemy! I'm not suppose to admire him!'

While Yugi argues with his mind about the evilness in the beauty before him, Malik has his own termoil in his mind.

'Oh my RA! He does look like a cute-innocent version of Yami! WOW! Who'd knew there were so many look-alikes in th world.' he mentally shook his head in wonder. 'And not only does he look like Yami, his's as cute as Ryou! Like a cute wittle hamster!'

As on cue, Yugi tilt his head to the side in a curious way, making a tiny cooing sound when he does it. Malik's face broke into a wide, over-joyed grin. He let out a loud, high-pitch squeal ans starts to grab the small boy.

"_OOOWWWAAAAHHHWWW!_" he squeal, locking his arms tightly around the surprised Yugi, then he starts to swing him around in circles, like a rag doll. "CUTE!"

"Eep!" Yugi yelped then tighten his arms around Malik's shoulders, not wanting to be thrown out.

After a few more minutes of revolutions, Malik finally stopped and gently set a wind-blown, almost-nauseate Yugi to his feet. Once he touched the ground, his legs gave out at once, making his fall into a small pile.

"Hm?" Malik blinked down at him then chuckled sheepishly. "Oops! My bad. Can't help myself, you just reminded me of someone in a cute version."

Yugi was having a hard time listening as series of rings go through his ears and his eyes are showing him three blondes spinning before him.

"Ugh." he moaned, shaking his head.

"Here." he gave his hand and helped pull his right up. "Upsy-daisy"

Still holding the hand, he touched his slowly aching head with the other. When the ringing stop, he slowly open his eyes.

"Uh, thank you." Yugi said politely, feeling awkward for thanking the enemy. 'At least I can understand him.'

"No problem. Can't have you hurting yourself before you get a chance to rescue Ryou, right?" he gave him a foc smile that has Yugi rethinking about the evil.

Determined now, after the sickness passes, Yugi abruptly straighten his back and look at the taller male with a serious face. "Tell me where Ryou is."

Malik just smiled at the boy's loyalty and determination. He shook his head.

"Nope. Not yet. To get to the next 'clue', you'll have to 'duel'." he rhymed, then took something out of his pocket. "Here."

Yugi, always act before he think, instantly hold out his hand and Malik placed a penny in his palm. He look at it then at Malik in question.

"Make a wish." he motion to the fountain.

"wish?" Yugi watch as Malik flip another penny into the fountain and made a silent wish. Looking down at the once cent, he shrugged and made a wish. 'Please let me save Ryou in time.'

He tossed the coin into the air and watch it spin down into the water.

"So what did you wished for?" the Egyptian ask curiously.

Yugi gave him a sly smile that reminded him of Yami when he's just about to win.

"It's a secret. If I tell you, it won't come true."

That got a laugh out of the blonde and he wave for Yugi to follow.

"Alright, come on. Let's play."

-----

made it a little longer to you to enjoy. there are still a lot of grammar and spelling problems, excuse us. next chapter might take a while, but this story will be finished. Promise.

Please review.

Ying/Yang- Thanx and PEACE OUT


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: you know we don't own it.

Couple: mainly going to be Y/Y, B/R, M/M but there will be some XXX-somes and lots of make outs in groups. heh.

---

**Going Down?- chapter 4**

He stared. He couldn't help it, he never seen anything like this in his whole short life. At least not in real life, TV and the movies yes, but it looks bigger when you're actually standing in front of it.

Before him is the fanciest, luxurious, obviously very expensive hotel in the whole city. It was the hotel that only rich, millionaires can afford to stay in and middle-class people, like him, could only dream of taking a glimpse inside. Or at least score a job in it.

He turns to Malik, his jaw hanging and eyes bugging out. Malik look at him with an amused smirk and had the greatest honor of raising a finger under Yugi's chin and close his mouth for him.

"Careful. You'll catch flies that way." he advise in a teasing tone.

Yugi snap his jaw closed in a pout then demanded, "Why are we here?"

"To duel, duh. Where else would be more perfect than here?" he said lightly, then walk in casually as if it were any other place.

And to the smaller boy's surprise, no one made any move to stop him. Actually, the doorman greeted him familiarly and opens the glass door _for _him.

'They welcomed him on hands and foot! _What's going on here?_'

"Come, Yugi. Don't want to be too late to be save little Ryou, do you?" Malik's voice rang out from the lobby, already walking halfway in the building.

At the mention of his friend in distress, Yugi was snapped out of his daze, forget all his fears of the higher class, and ran after him in quick speed. He didn't even notice the doorman opening the door at precise timing as he dashed in, or the fact that he didn't seem at all surprised.

He followed the Egyptian into the luxurious building as he was lead through the hall to an elevator. The wide doors open and standing inside was a short, young boy, looks about the age of ten...dressed in a blue bellboy's suit. He smiled at them very bright and professional.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. Would you be using the elevator today?" he ask in a friendly tone, smile still in place.

"Yes. The Battle Stage, if you please." Malik told him, stepping inside. Yugi followed cautiously and stand next to him in the box.

"Top floor, Battle Stage aka 'No Return', you got It." he flashed them a grin and pulled a lever, making the box to suddenly jerk and move up.

Yugi's eyes bulge out at the last name the happy boy said and felt doom looming over him as the door slam shut. It was too late for him to escape.

The three waited, enjoying the soft elevator music while they wait. Well, actually only the elevator boy and Malik were enjoying themselves, while Yugi was still panicking in the small space.

He was praying that Malik doesn't go crazy and decided to kill him off now in such a small, bloody thoughts of murder flashed through his mind in a flash, tabloids of his dead body printed everywhere, his sad story will be on all over the news, and his grandpa would...SELL ALL HIS GAMES FOR MONEY!

'OMG!' his thoughts were getting out of hand that he was near foaming to the mouth.

"Yugi? You ok?" Malik ask in a very concern voice.

The boy just flinched again then turns to look up at him, surprised. "Um, yeah, I'm ok."

He looks at him doubtful. "What are you thinking?"

The boy blushes and turns his head away. "N-nothing."

Malik stare at him, not saying anything. Then the elevator boy laugh suddenly, making Yugi jolt again, snapping his head towards the smaller boy.

"Don't worry. It's not like he'll flip out a knife and stab you on the back in one floor." he said jokingly, as if reading Yugi's thought.

Yugi paled and even Malik chuckled at the joke.

"Yes. The ride would be too messy to clean if I kill you too soon." he teased. "But maybe if we're too bored with the ride, who knows?"

Both he and the elevator boy laughed out loud, as if there was an inside joke that he was missing. But either way, he paled. Then to his greatest relief, the box halted to a smooth stop and ding.

Just then the elevator came to a stop, just a couple floors away from the top floor where their destination is. Confused, Yugi turns his wide innocent eyes to the Malik.

"This is where I step off." He told him, and to Yugi's horror, stepped out of the box when the doors are open. Malik turn to the elevator boy and winked. "Behave yourself, Mokuba. Later."

"Later, Malik." The boy waved back before shutting the door close.

Yugi stare at the retreating blonde as the doors closed again. Then he turns to stare at the smiling boy next to him, holding the lever. His curiosity to how close Malik is to the employees of this hotel, which lead to the question what could a kidnapper be doing at the most richest hotel and then thought of the scenario of him keeping all his victims locked up here and it's actually a secret black market!

Yugi literally paled at the thought.

"So, how are you feeling so far, sir?"

"Huh!" Yugi jumped in surprise at the question then turn to smiling boy, named Mokuba. "Oh, um, I'm f-fine."

"That's a good thing. Always stay calm before a challenge." He advises in a wise tone, the cheerful smile still planted on his face. Then he turns his curious dark eyes to the timid teen. He scan his body up and down, Yugi got the feeling he was being examine. Sweat drops are forming on his face again. "You're a lot different than I expected."

"W-wha-?"

Mokuba nodded. "Usually, their victims are higher people who crossed them, but you look too cute to even piss off a rock." Yugi blushed at that, in embarrassment and shame. "Hm. I guess they're changing their types of fun again. What a bother."

The younger boy sigh and Yugi felt almost faint with this conversation, so he changes the topic.

"Um, Can I ask you something?" he asks quietly.

"Sure, anything."

"Uh, w-what did Malik mean w-when he told you to behave?" those words were bothering him after the Egyptian left.

Mokuba stared at him a moment before bursting out in peals of laughter. It was innocent at first, but as the laughing continues, alarms in Yugi's head starts to ring danger. The black-mane boy gives his a sparkling smile that's too wicked to be innocent.

"Do you really want to know? _Really_ really want to know?" he asks innocent.

Though in his mind screams out 'NO', his curiosity again, overpowers his commonsense and he gave a short nod. "yes."

"Goinf down."

Suddenly, the boy jerked the lever he was holding and Yugi felt gravity pushing the metal box to the earth. They we're going down. Way down.

"AAAHHHHH!" Yugi scream for dear life, his body lifting in mid-air by the strong force, almost touching the ceiling. Tears form in his shut eyes as he tries to anchor himself with any solid objects. And the only solid object is Mokuba, who is still mystically standing on his own two feet, his face relaxed as if none of this is happening. Though, his long ebony hair is flying up.

They younger boy is watching the light as it counts down the levels of floors, Yugi's screaming oblivious to him. They light flashes one by one, from ten to five, to near the end.

**Floor 5. **

**Floor 4.**

**Floor 3…**

**2…**

Yugi whole life flashed before his eyes as he says his last prayer.

**-SCREEEEECH-**

The box came to a full stop, no jerking movement. Just stop. Yugi blinks then fell from the ceiling. He was panting and gasping for breaths, gripping the metal floor like it was salvation. Mokuba looks at him with amusement, chuckling at the teen.

"Don't relax just yet. We're not done with the ride." The boy warned in a low tone.

"Not done? Whoa- AAAGGGGHHHH!" Yugi felt the gravity shifting and he was shoved harshly to the ground, his light-weight body no match for the great force as the elevator speeds up. His face pressed close to the floor, he was only strong enough to look up at pair of shiny black shoes that belongs to the elevator boy.

'How the hell could he stand!' was all he could think as he glare at the shoes. Then, too tired to lift his head, he look down on the reflection of the steel floor to see the face of the boy, still smiling as it's he's taking great pleasure from this death trap. 'He's the evil spawn of the devil, I swear!'

Said child waited for their destination then easily yanked the lever again as it slows down to a soft halt. The doors open with a pleasant 'ding'. Mokuba held out a hand to present their stop.

"Here's your stop, sir. Top floor, Battle Stage. Sir?" he looks down to where Yugi was lying, face-down, half dead. "Uh, sir?"

Yugi slowly opens his eyes, glazed and unfocused. He lifts his head first and then tries to push himself from the floor. When he's standing on his two feet, he wobbled a little and Mokuba have to hold his up from falling again.

"Ah, sir? Are you alright?" Mokuba asked again, actually concerned.

Yugi was seeing swirls as he shakily walk out of the deathtrap of a transportation device. He almost slumped down on the floor again if it wasn't for Mokuba holding him up when he stepped off.

"Finally, safe!" he gasp.

Mokuba just laughed when he heard it as he wait for Yugi to get his strength back.

"So, you're okay now?" he asks again.

Yugi took a moment to stop the ringing in his ears before he send a reassuring smile to him "Y-yeah. I'm fine now."

"If you're still dizzy, I could take you to the nurse we have." He offered.

But Yugi shook his head, all his fear gone; determination sets in. "No thanks, Mokuba. I'm in a hurry to save my friend."

Giving him one last concern look, Mokuba nod and went back in the elevator. "Just go down the hall, through the big doors, and there you will be tested. Good luck, Yugi!"

He waved as the doors closed and he was left alone. Yugi took a deep breath and mentally prepares himself to the challenge.

"Time to save Ryou." He said his last words as he ventures down the long hall, stopping at the big, tall doors. "Whoa."

He hesitantly lifts his hand up, just a couple millimeters from the door when a booming voice came out of nowhere.

_**WHO DARES TO ENTER MY CHAMBER!**_

Yugi shrieked and jumped, his eyes shot up and dash around to detect where the voice is from.

**_I SAID, WHO DARES TO ENTER MY CHAMBER!_** The exploding voice repeated, a bit ticked off for not getting any response.

"Eek! YUGI MOUTU!" Yugi shouted, standing to attention. 'It's like gym class all over again.'

_**YUGI MOUTU. WHAT IS YOUR REASON TO COME HERE?**_

Gulping, Yugi yelled out, "I'm here to rescue my friend Ryou, SIR!"

There was a momentary pause before an amused chuckle came through the walls.

_**YOU HAVE SOME TO SAVE YOUR FRIEND, YES? VERY WELL, I WILL ASK YOU ONLY ONCE. ARE YOU, YUGI MOUTU, PREPARED TO TAKE THE TEST THAT WILL DECIDE YOUR FATE?**_

"D-decide my fate?"

_**YES. FOR IF YOU WIN, YOU WILL BE FREE ALONG WITH YOUR FRIEND. BUT… IF YOU ARE TO LOSE, YOU WILL UNDERGO THE CONCEQUIENCES. **_

Yugi was again shaken up, but mostly because of the echoing voice. He was here for a reason and that is to save Ryou. He'd made it this far and he's not going to turn around how.

_**YOUR ANSWER?**_

"I'll take the test! Bring it on!" he said with total confidence.

The voice laughs again and the door suddenly opens by itself. Yugi peered into the room, but couldn't see anything but pitch black.

_**STEP INSIDE THEN. HEH HEH HEH.**_

Gathering all his strength and courage, Yugi steps into the darkness. He doesn't know how far he was suppose to go in, so when he went in far enough, the door closed behind him. He jumped and turns around, but couldn't see anything in the darkness. Just then, a ray of light flashed above his head. Yugi hold up his arms and squeeze his eyes shut for any surprise attacks.

"**Welcome Yugi Moutu to… THE TRIAL OF THE SKILLS!"**

Yugi open his eyes and blink. "What?"

Another spot light appears a few feet away and stood another person. He is tall and slim, about the same age as Yugi. He is dressed in a flashy green and black announcer suit and a microphone on his hand. Golden blond hair halos his chocolate brown eyes as it shines with amusement. He looks very familiar.

"**Hello everyone and welcome again! I'm your host, Jounouchi Katsusya. You can call me Jou!"** the teen said through a mike.

The dark room suddenly brighten into a larger room, before him is the biggest obstacle courts he has ever seen in his life. Beyond the course is a tall flight of deep red carpet stairs where a silk red curtain hides a room. Yugi stares dumbfounded.

"**Today's guest is…Yuugii Moooutu!" **The blonde host moves forward towards the shocked teen and held the mike up to him. **"YUGI, how do you feel?"**

Yugi stare at the mike in confusion. "Uh, I'm o-kay?"

…..

"**Excellent! You're totally ready! Now we're going to introduce your Judges!" **he wave a hand to the side of the wall where another spot light flash down to a man sitting on a stool chair. **"The Thief, BAKURA!"**

Yugi look up to where the one called Bakura is sitting and his jaw literally drops open. "RYOU!"

Sitting on the stool in a lazy style, the white-haired demon smirk as he heard the name he was mistaken for and crossed his legs. He's dressed in tight skinned, leather-belted pants, silver form-fitting, sleeve-less top, high leather boots, and fingerless gloves. All black. Just like a thief.

"Yo." He wave to Yugi with a feral grin. "And for your information, I'm Bakura. Ryou's tucked somewhere _nice _and _safe_."

"Wha-? You know where's-"

Jou cuts in. **"And! The Warrior, Marik!"**

A second spotlight next top Bakura to reveal another person sitting on a stool. He hooked his foot to the hung of the stool, his elbows resting on his knees where is he is leaning his chin on his hands. A very bored, childish style. He's dressed in a pair of baggy brown leather pants, a white muscle shirt with a steel armor that covers the left side of his chest and arm. And a very large sword hooked to his side. Brawns and armor. The great warrior.

"MALIK!" Yugi gapped at him in shock.

"Nope! I'm Marik. And if you're looking for Malik he's-" He was cut off before he starts to endlessly babble.

"**And finally! The Beast, Malik!" **Jou points a finger to the third spot light, where it shows… a stool? **"HUH! Where's Malik!"**

The small ray of light swirls around in a panic as it search for its missing star. Then they all turn their heads when they heard loud moaning sounds, sloppy kissing, and a whole lot of giggling. They flash the light back at Marik's stool, where it looks like he's being eaten by a lion. And is enjoying it.

"**Wah! Malik! Marik! Get your happy asses back in place!**" Jou yells at them, his face red in outrage. **"Keep your pants on till _after_ the show! PLEASE!"**

Yugi was so embarrassed by the sight that he actually turned around, holding his red face. When Jou tapped his shoulder and urged him that the two lovers are separated, it took a lot of convincing to get him to turn, he peeked through his fingers.

Pouting with his arms crossed, Malik looked miffed. Especially in his current clothes. I don't know if you can even call his outfit clothes. It's more like a tiger-skin rug with a furry underwear. But it does look hot on him.

'I'm gonna murder Yami after this!' he swore silently, fisting his hand. Then he notice that Yugi was staring and blushing at him. He smiled brightly and waved widely. "HI YUGI!"

Yugi flinched in surprise, then wave weakly back at him. "hi."

"**Now that you met all the Judges, let's go over the rules of the game!"** Jou magically pulled out a pointer out of nowhere. **"Ok! The objective of the game is to survive and get a lot of points! Your challenge will be to kill monsters, collect their marbles and do it in style! **

"**You have to collect about 10 marbles by killing monsters, but be careful; some monster might not give you a marble. Also, just killing the monsters won't guarantee your passing. You'll be judged by 3 things: STRENGTH, DEXTERITY, and INTELLEGENCE. In other words, you have to impress your judges!"**

Yugi gulps as his nervousness increase from hearing his task. 'Monster!'

"**Your challenge will start when the timer goes off and I'm off the area." **With that said, Jou whisper a 'good luck' to Yugi and disappears into a hidden door, leaving the small teen by himself again.

Yugi blink at the quick speed the blond ran off at. Then the floor suddenly starts to rumble as if it were an earthquake. Yugi had to hold out his arms just to keep his balance at the shaking got harder, and then a huge burst of colorful lights glow from the ground, blinding him in mid-stumble. When the lights finally died down and his eyes can't see any more spots, he gasps at what's before him.

The game show stage is gone, as if it was never there to begin with. Now he's in an absolutely new world. A fantasy world. He is outside, in a forest, no meadow. Beneath him is lushes green grass, tall healthy trees lined up and small hills with wild plants and flowers. It is all really quite lovely, too bad Yugi couldn't let himself enjoy the scenery with this important thought in mind.

"Wh-where am I!" he yelled out, frightened. Frantically, he dash around in a small circle, turning his head left and right, trying to recognize anything from a few minutes ago.

He took one step forward then heard a loud 'THUMP' sound that shook the ground. He gasps and looks up at the forest. The trees were still, erect and unmoving. Then the thumping sounds were heard again and his eyes widen when he notice that a small patch of trees actually shaking.

With each shaky step, the hairs of Yugi's neck stood higher and stiffer, like needles that sends shivers down his spine. His wide eyes grow bigger and bigger as the trees shaking is nearing closer and closer to his direction. Just as he count the seconds that his doom will arrive..._it _comes out.

Blink...

It's..tiny little wolf.

"Huh?" Yugi stare at it, mouth agape. Then he let out a nervous chuckle and wiped the sweat from his face. "It's just a cute little doggy."

The small dog turned its head to him with wide eyes and tilt in an adorable fashion. Yugi giggled then hold out a hand to call it over.

"Here, little fella. Come on, I'm not going to hurt you." he cooed.

The pup continues to stare at him then suddenly it turned its gaze up to see something floating above it. Yugi's eyes follow its gaze to see that it was... Time Wizard!

The clock-like wizard float just over the pup casually, then pause when it felt eyes on him. He looks down at the dog then waved his clock wand. Uh oh. And just like that, the pup aged before Yugi's huge eyes and became... Silver Fang.

With the deed done, the clock monster drifts away. Yugi stare after it with distress then felt a cold shiver on his shoulders. He gulped and slowly, turns to look over his shoulder. And regretted.

The cute little wolf pup is now a big silver wolf with large, sharp teeth. And it's leering at him as if he's his lunch. Controlled by his instincts, he does the only thing intelligent thing in his mind. He ran. Screaming.

With his sharps ears twitching at the scream, his hungry sights moved to him and soon dashed after him. He gave out a warning howl to warn Yugi that he's his prey.

_**HOOOOOWWWWWLLLL!**_

"Aahhh! Someone save me!" Yugi screamed out, running in circles with the huge white beast behind him.

From the top, the host watched with a very troubled expression at the sight. He crosses his arms and narrowed his eyes, concentrating on the view.

**"Something seems to be wrong here."** he thought aloud, tapping his chin as he tries to think. **"What is it?"**

His eyes switched back and forth from Yugi to the wolf and back to Yugi. Then when he saw Yugi frantically climbing the tree, holding onto the branch for dear life. And swinging a thin withering twig to save his life.

**"Oh! His weapon! Marik!" **Jou gasp and turned to face the 'Warrior' but face faulted. Yes, they were at it again. Angrily, he yelled, "**OMG! MARIK! Give him the damn weapon before he gets killed! And MALIK! Get your horny ass off him NOW!" **

Both whine and grunting in protest, Malik stepped off of his lover's lap to his regret and sat back on his stool. Then, in annoyance, Marik unsheathed his huge sword with one hand and lazily toss it in the ring.

"Fine, there. Now, Malik get your sweet ass back here!" he commanded, pointing to the curtain bulge in pants. And Malik happily hopped back on. Jou just shakes his head and look away, ignoring the loud sounds from them.

Back with Yugi, the great beast Silver Fang was about to slash his sharp paw to Yugi's leg when suddenly its ears twitched, as if sensing danger and flee. Yugi blink in surprise at its sudden retreat but yelp and fell off the tree branch with something big and shiny come flying out of no where.

"Wah!" he shrieked as he fell to the floor. Wincing in pain from the fall, Yugi turn his head when he heard a 'thunk' sound next to him. His wide eyes grew huge when he saw it was a sword, a real one steel sword. "Eek!"

**"Great! You have just equipped the Warrior's Sword!"** Jou's booming voice came out of the sky. **"Now use it to fight!"**

Pushing himself off the ground, he rushes to the sword. With both hand, he grabbed the brass hilt and with all his might pulled it. But it didn't come out. He grunted and lean on it, exhausted.

"God, its heavy!" he panted.

And at that moment, a shiver ran up his spine and he don't need to look back to see what it was. Silver Fang. Frantic again, he starts jerking on the hilt, forcing it to move, but only inch by inch. When he dared to look back, he swore that he saw the beast grinning like a happy kitty.

Tugging and pulling, sweat forming and sliding down his face as he watch the white wolf slowly, tauntingly advance to him, licking its lips in a savage way. A feet away now.

'Ah! C'mon! C'mon! Move!' he mentally begged the heavy object, thrashing his small form just to move it. 'Come on! Oh God NO!'

They were one feet from each other now. Silver Fang is now leaning on his fore legs, his hinds bent to spring in command. And Yugi only got the sword to bend at a forty-five degree angle! From the top, the viewers who are watching this suspenseful event are holding their breaths, silently praying that the boy will live.

Launch in 3...2...1!

It let out a loud growl as he pounces, its sharp claws aiming at Yugi.

"AAAHHHH!" Yugi closed his eyes and screamed, waiting for his doom. Then he felt himself...falling?

His back dropped hard on the ground, and he painfully open his eyes to meet a pair of blank whit eyes. He froze.

From the top, Jou, Malik, even Marik let out a relieved breath. Slumping down on the seats, panting hard as they try to slow down their rapidly beating hearts.

Straightening his wrinkled clothes and smoothing his hair back, Jou hold up the mike as he faced the camera.

**"For the viewers (readers) who are lost, a very miraculous thing had just happened. Replay that scene again." **he waved to the side and the screen is now showing what just happened. Jou appeared in a tiny box on the corner. **"As you can see, Silver Fang was just mere inches away from shredding our little hero into ribbons. See?" **he the video show the wolf making its pounce on to the boy, Yugi looking like he seeing a ghost. **"And here is the part that was amazing. Just as Silver Fang was about shred Yugi up, the weight of his fear finally sprung the sword free...and somehow embedded itself into Silver Fang's heart. Exactly."**

Camera back on to the field, Yugi is still on his back on the ground, his huge eyes staring up at the dead wolf that's right above him. And the reason that Yugi was still scared is because, though dead, Silver Fang's mouth is still poised to bite, wide open for the small teen to clearly see the sharp teeth.

Yugi was near the limit of passing out from the horrific sight but stopped himself when monster starts to fade away and then disappear. Leaving no trace of blood or hair that showed it was there.

"Huh?" Yugi was about to question it when something caught his eyes. From where the wolf used to stand, were...a black marble. A big marble. " What is this?"

He bent to pick it up, it fit perfectly in his hand palm and looks like a beautiful gem. "Wow."

**"Congratulations, Yugi. You have one marble! Nine more to go!" **Jou's cheery voice announced from the sky.

"Nine more?" he repeated with a tremor. He gripped the sword tightly. "It's for Ryou. It's for Ryou."

Reminding himself of his goal in this, he dragged up the sword as high as he can and went to kill more monsters. Luckily for him, he found a few weaker level monsters and was able to destroy with the heavy warrior sword.

As he was for the hologram to disappear, something else fell in it's place. Instead of another colorful marble that he was expecting, with was replace with a...claw?

"Huh?" he blinked and picked it up. "What is this?"

**"That Yugi, is a Thief's Claw. Remember I told you earlier that some monsters won't give you marbles. Instead they'll drop us useful items and weapons like this." **Jou explained and then turn his mike to Bakura.** "Bakura, since you are the thief, and I mean that in a good way, why don't you tell us how to use this item?"**

With the mike in his face, Bakura just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"To use the claw, just fit it in your hand and when you see the thing you want to hit, flick your wrist and a subi star would come out." He explained in a dull, bored tone, as if he was explaining it to a child. Then he smirked evilly when he added, "And you'll only have a limit of 200 stars, so don't waste them."

Looking down at the small weapon in his hands, Yugi follow the instructions. He slipped the Claw in his right hand like a glove. It reminded his of the dueling gloves without the bulkiness. He flexed his fingers and twisted his wrist. Suddenly something shiny shot out of the glove and Yugi barely had enough time to dodge it.

"Eep!" he fell back down to the ground and look around frantically. "W-What was that!"

Then he felt something warm trickled down his cheeks and reach up to touch it. It was blood. "Huh? Waah!"

From above, Bakura's voice laughed. "Warned ya."

A little shaken, Yugi got back to his feet and wipe his cheek with his clawless arm. Cautious of his dangerous hand, Yugi set off again to find more monsters. Leaving the heavy sword back.

Checking his pouch, he has collected four marbles of different colors. Six more. As if on cue, another snail-like monster appeared. It was a few feet away, safe distance for Yugi.

"Hey, another monster." he look down at the Claw, a little excited. "Now I can try using this."

Luckily for him, the monster-snail here is just as slow as a real one. Taking his aim, Yugi held up his arm like a gun, eyeing the monster like a dart board. He flicked his hand and jumped in surprise when another subi star shot out, but missed its target.

Trying again with different methods, missing most of it, he finally found the technique he was comfortable with and actually hit the snail.

"Yay!" he cheered joyfully, hopping around. "I did it!"

Though it took his over thirty tries, he did it. And got another marble from it too. Five more.

One by one, monster by monster, Yugi was able to find two more marbles. Along with a bunch of arrows. He didn't know what they were for, but recalling Jou's earlier words of different drops, one can't be too sure.

With seven marbles in his pouch, he prepared himself for his next opponent. And it was a big happy-looking mushroom monster. Though it looks friendly, for some reason, its smiling face is a little too happy and reaching the point of creepy.

It took Yugi a couple of stars jus to weaken it. Panting, Yugi smirked. "Just one more hit and you're going down."

Saying that, Yugi again flicked his wrist, hoping to see it disappear. But nothing happened. He flicked his wrist again. And again and again. But nothing.

"What's going on here?" he shrieked, nervously. Just then, Bakura's words echoed in his head. _"And you'll only have a limit of 200 stars, so don't waste them."_

"Wahh! What am I gonna do now?" he said, panicked, grabbing his head. Suddenly a hug shadow fell upon him. He blinked as the shadow seems to be shrinking smaller. Getting sinking feeling as the shrinking shadow, he once again dared to do the stupid. He looked up. "Aaahhh!"

From above, viewers winced. "_Oooh_! That's gotta smart!"

Squished under the blobby weight of the orange mushroom on his back, Yugi groan in pain. And it's helping when the happy monster starts bouncing on his like he was a trampoline.

"Damn. Ugh! it. Arg! stu. oof! pid!" Yugi grunted with each bounce. Getting really annoyed, Yugi twisted his body to face the hopping mushroom and angrily punched the thing just as it was about to land on his stomach.

And what do you know; it cried out and made a tearful face before slowly fading away. Yugi stared at the disappearing monster in bemusement.

"How...?"

"Oh, did I forgot to mention tha the Claw could also be used as...a claw?" Bakura's laughing voice added out of nowhere.

"Whaat!"

**"WHAT! Dammit Bakura! Why didn't you day so earlier!"** Jou demanded, looking over at the smirking white-haired thief.

"It just slipped by mind." he shrugged then smirk again "And I want to see what happens."

Jou just shudder and mutter under his breath, **"You and your sick humor."**

Back with Yugi, he made sure to check and see that he is absolutely sure there are no more stars in the Claw. And since he found out it's a good defense weapon, he kept it on. Looking back at where the happy monster disappears, he picked up the item it dropped.

It was a bow.

**"Look it's another weapon. Malik since this is your- MALIK!" **Jou's voice whined in annoyance. **"Would you _please_ save that for later and explain the bow!"**

Yugi couldn't help but giggled at that, though they were supposedly his enemies at the moment, you have to admit, it's funny.

On top, Malik was again, reluctantly pulled away from lover and is strapped to his stool by Jou. "Just to be safe" he says.

"Fine. Fine. I'll be a good boy." Malik said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Jou held the mike near his lips and he starts to explain. "To you the bow, it's like normal what you normally do: pull string back, bow flies. Just make sure you don't pull too hard or arm somewhere else. If you run out of arrows, you could always find them hidden around. You got that?"

Yugi nodded although he couldn't see him.

"There, pure and simple. So, can you unty me now?" Malik demanded, a little annoyed.

"Hmm. I think I like this way more. Bondage." Marik said seductively, crawling onto his strapped down lap.

Jou had to jerk the mike back with a yelped when they started to moan out loud again, and the sounds were making Yugi curious.

Yugi grinned to himself. "See? I knew the arrows were meant for something."

With his new weapon in hand, Yugi set off to find more monsters again. And in no time, he found another weak leveled monster and practiced with the bow and arrow. After a few turn and arrows, he was able to aim properly, though not currently.

And then...

"Yes! Finally! I got nine marbles! Just one more to go." he was so happy, he could finally save Ryou. "And it's just one marble. How hard can it be to get it?"

And at that moment, his surroundings darkened and an eerie, sinister, suspense music starts to play.

"What...was...that?"

DOOM

Suddenly, a single spot light appeared and something was emerging from the floor. As it rise, Yugi's eyes widen bigger and bigger at what was coming up.

It was big. No, not big. It was HUGE!

**"Yugi, it is time for you to fight the Ultimate Boss...THE BORLOG!"**

-----

OMG! OMG! OMG! the horrible battle against naruto obession is downing. But we were able to finsih this. it's not as long as we hope, but it's almost over. ONE more chapter, yay! TTTT. It took a while to finish cause we didn't want to look obvious in the last chapter. hope ya'll like.

Ying&Yang: Thanx and Peace out!


	5. Chapter 5

Finally the chapter everyone has been dying to know. Again, very sorry for the late update.

Disclaimer: not our characters.

* * *

Black bat-like wings. Thick muscled body covered with brown fur. Sharp clawed hands with nails like a talons. Black metal chains locked around both wrists and a brown leather-strap belt wrapped across the chest. A dark gray devil-like bone skull on it's left shoulder. Large canine fangs bared off in a scowl. And finally, a horned dino-skull cracked over a beastly face. 

On top of all that, It was huge.

Yugi stared dumbfounded at the creature, his body shaking uncontrollably. All his earlier confident just dropped from the pit of his stomach and died. And all that's left is his childhood nightmares crawling back from their graves and kicking.

"Gaaah!" Yugi whimpered pitifully, tears streaming down his face, his knees buckling in fright.

He shakily held up his bow and arrow ready to attack anytime. It made him feel a little more in control. The cage sustaining the Borlog was also helpful. But something inside him tells him that it won't be very soon.

The huge beast took no notice of the tiny boy. It just scanned over the land within its cage. It sniffed the air, calculating. Then it, to what Yugi thought, grinned with satisfaction and gripped its claws together, clenching its stomach like it's in pain. Just when Yugi was about to think it had died, the Borlog's arms and chest starts to bulge out muscles and he sprung them out wide, letting a mighty roar.

The roar was so powerful that it literally shook the whole building. Yugi yelped as he was tossed up in the air and sprawled on the grass with his arrows spread out around him. He winced but gasped when he felt bits of metal flew near him. One lightly touched his cheek.

The Borlog is out of his cage.

Yugi quickly scrambled to his feet and struggled with his bow and arrow.

"C'mon, c'mon!" he hissed, trying to set the arrow with his shaking hands. "Dammit."

He tried to aim for the Borlong again and this time hoped to attack it now before it attack. The beast sensed no danger, too distracted with satisfaction with the new terrorty to claim. It extended its bat-like wings, spreading them out wide like shield and with one flap, he created a huge gust that blew Yugi off his feet once again.

"Argh!" Yugi grunted, annoyance replaced the earlier fear.

Getting up for the umpteenth time today, he aimed his bow and arrow with steady hands and released the arrow in the air. The sharp wooden arrow sped through the air perfectly, straight at the heart of the beast.

Yugi almost cheered just as the tip made contact but to his increasing frustration, the wooden stick bounced off the muscular chest as it it were a toothpick.

Yugi seethed in anger at his failed attempt of a surprised attack. The Borlog didn't even flinched by it or took any notice at all. And as if it were mocking him, it raised a large flowed finger and idly scratched the spot where the arrow bounced. That snapped Yugi's self control and now he's serious.

He was used to being bullied around at a young age and learned how to tolerate being embarrassed. But he's been pushed around too many times today and it's starting to take a toll of his patience. He always prided himself in winning any game, no matter the difficulties, he always that the challenge and triumphed.

So there is no way he'll lose to this over-grown hair bully. Oh no. To have his skill mocked was one thing, but he refused to lose. Not when the prize is big. He never lost yet and he'd be damned if that Borlog thinks so.

"You're gonna regret messing with me, punk." the young teen narrowed his eyes into slits, a deadly scowl on his child-like face.

With practiced movement, he swiftly pulled out three arrows from his back and quickly shot them at the Borlog again. This time he aimed the arrows at its head. An arrow missed but two were successful in grazing its cheeks and near the ear.

The Borlog roared out at the sharp pain and jerked its beastly head towards Yugi. No longer feared, violent amethyst eyes glared challengingly at it. The Borlog snorted loudly, expecting the small human to flinch. Yugi didn't, instead he held out his index, middle and thumb together and flicked it under his chin towards the Borlog.

It raised a brow, dumbfounded.

Jou's jaw dropped open in astonishment. **"Holy shit! I can't- I can't believe he actually- Oh my god!"** he sputtered out.

The others around him turned their questioning eyes towards the shocked blond host.

"Hey, Jou! Mind enlightening _US_ just what the hell just happened?" Bakura snarled at him, annoyed.

The crowd nodded in agreement and turning to him for answers.

Jou blinked then coughed discreetly. **"Oh! Uh, ahem, 'cuse me. For those who aren't familiar with the Italian sign language, that little hand movement Yugi had just did to the Borlog was a warning."**

"Warning? What the hell?" Bakura demanded in confusion.

**"In short, it means 'What the fuck'."** the host explained, his voice held an Italian accent of a mafia guy.

They all nodded in comprehension. "_Oh._"

Yugi was satisfied that the monster understand it and smirked. And because the Borlog understood it that its now in rage. Blowing out more hot steam from its nostrils, he charged at Yugi. Seeing its frontal assault, Yugi was able to dodge it easily and just as the huge beast passed him, he swung his bow and struck it.

Though the blow was not strong enough to do any serious damage, it agitated the Borlog enough to make it charged at him again in blind rage. Easily expecting it, Yugi gracefully twirled out of its path and teased it by shooting two more arrows at its exposed backside.

The viewers laughed as the fearful beast cried out, holding its rump. Even Yugi chuckled. Blinded by rage, it continued to use the same tactic and missed each tackle. Even worst, Yugi had the upper hand in humiliating the monster. Another missed and another taunting whack with the bow. It's almost as comical as the bull with a red cape.

Its eyes were glowing red just as it was diving down again but suddenly its brain clicked just as Yugi twirled to grab his arrow and a snarling smirk peeked out it's large tooth. Just as it was about to pass the small boy, it held out an arm with claws flexed out right in at Yugi.

Too late to avoid it, the claws made contact and shred through Yugi's thin clothes, scratching his stomach. Yugi gasped as he got the wind knocked out of him. Sensing that dominance was in its grasp again, it tightened its claws in Yugi's stomach, making his cry out in pain and tossed his across the field.

Rolling through the dirt, Yugi finally reached a screeching halt about half a mile later. He clenched tightly to his abdomen in agony, pain surging through his tiny body. He coughed trying to breathe. The Borlog laughed out in echoing growls at him.

The laugh reached his ears and pushed him enough to open an eye and glared at the blurry brown form. "No. T-This isn't o-over yet." he hissed in pain as he try to stand up with effort.

From the far distance, it looked down at Yugi with a superior glace. Though his body was trembling with aftershock from the blow and his chest was heaving up and down for air, Yugi held his glare. And again, held up a shaky hand to flick off the beast.

Obviously not entertained by his boldness, the Borlog spread open its wings again and once again went airborne. From the air, it opened its mouth and braced out its body. Yugi watch in anticipation of what the attack might be. He squinted his eyes when he spotted a spark of black energy. Soon it grew rapidly into a ball the represented the black hole.

Before he could watch think about what to do about it, the Borlog launched the sphere of doom at him. It shot out fast, crinkling sounds of snapping energy as it closed in on Yugi.

**"Run Yugi! Get away from it!"** Jou bellowed out.

From the urgency in his voice, Yugi quickly ducked to the ground, covering his head. He felt the electrical whoosh as it passed by, small black sparks touched his skin with a zap. He cautiously opened his eyes to see the damage. Turning around, he was relieved to be on the ground, because if he looked at the site while standing, he would just fall down to his knees anyway.

The whole vegetation that was green and lively was now blacken and charred with demolition. All the trees are now nothing but black burnt twigs. Even the once luscious grass is smoking with smoke, along with the dirt and gravel. All burnt to a crisp.

'To think, that could've been me if I didn't ducked.' Yugi thought, a shiver of fear shook his body. He turn back to the snickering Borlog and knew he couldn't hide the small hint on fear in his eyes. And the damned monster knew it too. 'NO. I won't let that damn punk win!'

Turning away from the Borlog to think up some more strategies, he took a small step and felt the toe of his shoe tapped on something. He looked down to see a small glass vile. Gingerly, he picked in up and held it up against his eyes to see its filled with green liquid and a shadowed figure inside the bottle.

He couldn't make out the figure but staring at it for a few second his eyes widen and a tiny grin formed on his face.

"Yes." he knew what to do. "Time for round two."

With confidence, he starts to walk towards his enemy, struggling a little with a limp. The Borlog see no threat in him. Yugi tightened the small vile in his hand.

'I hope this is what I think it is.' he pleaded as he picked up his speed and was running towards the beast.

Amused, the Brolog stood his ground and didn't try to block any attack Yugi plans to do. And that was its down fall.

Just a few feet away from his target now, Yugi didn't slowed down his pace as he tossed out the vile right in front of the Borlog's face. And just as the glass float down at the exact spot, Yugi pulled out an arrow and quickly shot it at the vile.

Time seemed to slowed in Yugi's eyes as he prayed with all his might that the arrow would his its target. The tip tapped the center of the glass vile. The point of where the two met started to crumble and in no time, the glass shattered. Splashing the green liquid and glass shards into the Borlog's face.

The glass pieces stuck on it's beastly face, smaller shards went into its eyes. The green liquid touched the face and burned it like acid. The Borlog screamed and howled out a agonizing sound, blindly clawing its face from the burring pain.

Yugi was still charging right at it, picking up his speed more when his surprised attack was successful. He pulled back his clawed fist and just when he's a feet away, he jumped and tackled the Borlog with all his might, grinding the sharp, Thief's Claw through its guts.

It screamed again. Because the poison has blinded him, it could not make out where Yugi is. And instanced took over, forcing his to go wild and rampaged in fury. It tried to shake Yugi off, but Yugi wouldn't let go and continued to drive the claw deeper.

After what felt like an eternity of hell, The Borlog was able to shake Yugi off to the direction of the forest decay. It did not charge to an attack on Yugi as it tried to tend to its own wounds.

Yugi painfully sat up and knows this is his only chance to finish it off now. He looked down at his hand where the claw used to be but now is gone. it is implanted into the Borlogs stomach and its blood that leaked though the claw still stained his hand.

He looked over his should to see that he had used up all of his arrows and he had dropped the bow when he tackled the Borlog. He frantically search for a weapon. He jumped when he heard the blind beast's roar in rage. He dared looked over his shoulder to see the monster glowing with energy. It was MAD.

Yugi continue on his search for a weapon and finally landed on a long, black-charred stick. Not caring about the consequences, he snatched up the stick and held in ready for attack.

"This is it." he muttered to himself, sweat dripping down his back. Tightening his fingers on the wood, he prayed with all his might into the weapon to vanquish the enemy once and for all. "Please."

Facing off with the Borlog for the final showdown. Though it is blind with the poison in effect, the Borlog isn't going to die unless he dragged Yugi with him. Yugi narrowed his eyes as he glared the huge beast. The tension in the air filled the whole arena. Everyone is holding their breathes. No one makes a sound.

They charged.

"GGGRRROOOOOOOOOAAAALLLLLGGGGHHHH" the Borlog roared, charging straight at Yugi.

"AAAHHHH!" Yugi followed in suit with the stick in tow. "DIE!"

They took off with boosted speed, their sights not leaving their targets. Once in range, the monster was the first to strike, slashing out it's huge bear-claws. Yugi swung the stick to block the hand. Their arms shook as they try to match in strength.

Yugi growled as he struggle to push with both arms. He swore when he spotted the black bark of the stick flaking off. Fearing that the twig will snap, he gave one last pray.

'Please. Let me win.' he prayed silently. A chunk of the wood snapped off.

"No!" he gasped.

Suddenly a brilliant light shined through the crack. Yugi blinked and squinted his eyes as the light glowed brighter. The Borlog couldn't see the magnificent light but his arms suddenly felt as if it's been burnt with the flames of hell. It cried out in pain and jerked back.

Yugi pulled back took and stared at the wooden stick that's slowly blooming into a shiny golden staff with a black pearl perched at the tip. It was beautiful. It was powerful. It was just what he needed.

An evil smirk spread on his face again as he turned his wicked eyes to the oblivious Borlog.

"What does the barrel say to the guy?" he asked softly.

"Grugh?" Was it's final answer.

"Wrong." holding up the like a shot gum, he pulled the trigger. "Bang."

In command, the black pearl shot out of the staff like a bullet, driving itself into the heart of the Borlog. One second it lodged within the beast. Two seconds a black hole grew from his chest and sucked him in. Three seconds it disappeared with a great explosion.

A moment of silence. Then Yugi dropped down to his knees, totally exhausted. He could barely keep his eyes open but caught the sight of a black marble casually rolling towards him and stopped right next to his palm. Gingerly, he picked up the ball with two finger and looked at it.

He thrust his arm in the air.

Jou stared for another second before picking up his jaw with a wide grin. **"AND HE DID IT! YUGI HAS DEFEATED THE BORLOG!!" **he screamed out happily to the mike, jumping for joy.

The audience roared with cheers and praises as they watch the face of the winner. Even Bakura, Marik and Malik applauded to the small teens impressive victory.

**"Now that you have collect all the 10 marbles, it's time to get your final score. Bakura, what did you gave Yugi for INTELLIGENCE?"** he asked, turning attentions to the white-haired demon thief.

Said person made a show of deep consideration, folding his arms and cupped his chin. "Hmm. He was a little sloppy when he was handling the weapons, like the claw-" **"You were the one that didn't explained earlier!"** "-But, I will admit the 'anger-bull-with-red-cape trick' was very smart and entertaining. I give a 10/10." he announced, holding up a score card with a bold _10_.

**"Excellent! Next, Marlik, what did you gave Yugi for DEXTERITY?"**

The blond in the lion suit had just got the ropes untangled started as all eyes were on him. He straighten out his fur and corrected himself, looking very dignified despite his embarrassing attire. "For Yugi's lack of poise in the earlier parts of the battle, he makes it up with his quick moves of instincts. So I give him a 10/10." he flashed out a _10_ with a grin.

**"And finally, Marik! STRENGTH results? MARIK!"**

The more insane blond was lost in his own little world when he heard his name being called. He blinked and stared at the audience, who in turn stared at him. He continue to stare. They stared back. He's not moving. And the audience are almost suffocation from holding their breaths on suspense.

Just then, Bakura did the please of tossing a nut out of no where that hit squarely at the wild blond, knocking him out of his stare.

"Ow! Hey, what's that for, bastard?!" he growled at the tan albino.

"Tell you score, stupid." he rolled his eyes, toying his pocket knife.

"Oh. Ok." and he pulled out a...**_1_**.

**WTFH?!**

And added a **_0_** next to it.

**Oooh.**

"Ha ha, gotcha, didn't I?" he laughed at the camera. "And they call me stupid. Ow!"

**"And there you have it folks! WITH THE FINALLY SCORES FROM THE JUDGES, YUGI IS THE WINNER!!"** Cheers exploded everywhere from where a television might be.

Yugi was just relieved that it was over. After a few minutes to catch his breath, he slowly got to his feet just as Jou was lowered down from a cherry picker.

**"CONGRATULATIONS YUGI! YOU HAVE WON THE ULTIMATE CHALLENGE!!!" **he cheered at the boy, swinging a friendly arm around the tired boy. **"How do you feel?"**

Yugi caught hold of one Jou's lapel and was supporting himself with it. He looked up at the smiling blond. He gave a weak smile. "Pain."

Jou just laughed it off, patting the boy on the back. He pulled Yugi closer to him to hold him up and faced the camera. **"There you have it, folks. Modest and honest to the end! Let's give it up one last time for YUGI!!"**

They cheered again as the cameras switched to the end credits. Yugi was still feeling a little disoriented and stared down at his small bags of marbles. Jou leaned near his ear and spoke softly away from the mike.

"Go through the door to your right and face the King." he whispered. Yugi widen his eyes. "Defeat him and save your friend. Good luck."

Before Yugi could say anything, Jou firmly pushed him to the direction to the door. Yugi stumbled a little and looked back to Jou. The blond gave him a goofy grin and a thumbs up.

Yugi smiled back, feeling more confident than ever. He pushed open the doors and entered, not frighten as the door closed after him.

He is in a room. The floor is carpeted with dark red rugs, crimson velvets hung decoratively on the walks. The teen gapped at the exotic decor and snapped his head around when a ray of light flicked on. Yugi followed the light to see a plat poker table with two chairs that were hidden in the shadows. One chair was occupied.

The person seated on the chair had his face lowered so his face was still hidden under his hair. But Yugi didn't need to see his face to quickly recognize who it was. His breath hitched as he could not believe what he was seeing. Or Who.

"I am very pleased to see you make it this far, Yugi." the same low, velvet voice that he heard through the phone spoke. It still sent shivers to his spine. "I didn't doubt it for a second."

Yugi's mind is in turmoil, torn between righteously demanding for Yugi or praising the person in admiration. His opened and closed his mouth, attempting to speak.

"Uh, uh, Y-You, I mean, y-you're..." he stumbled for the right words, pointing a shaky accusing finger at the older teen. "_him_!"

Yami was amused by his shocked reaction and thought how adorable and innocent he looked. Like a kid meeting with a super hero. His red eyes gleam with anticipation.

"Yes?" he urged playfully for him to continue.

It took a few seconds for Yugi to register the teasing note in the other's voice and flushed a deep red. "The _KING OF GAMES_." he replied breathlessly. "You're him."

Yami smiled in satisfaction, making Yugi's heart jumped. "So you have heard of me. I'm deeply flattered."

Yugi felt himself turn red again. He glared at him.

Yami was unaffected, raising a hand towards the chair across from his. "Please, have a seat."

Hesitating, he try to see any traps. When he found none he could think about, he slowly walk to the chair, his eyes never left Yami. He sat.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Yami asked, like a nice host.

As much as Yugi is in a rush to leave with Ryou, the walls of his throat is scratching against each other is getting painful.

"Water please." he nodded.

In seconds, Yami magically pulled out a cool glass of cold water and placed before him. "There you are."

"Thank you." Yugi automatically thanked, sipping cautiously at the refreshing water.

His insides were feeling all jittery from the way Yami's blood red eyes are following him. The gleam in his eyes reminded him of a happy hunter eyeing his toy.

Yugi cleared his throat and decides to get down to business. Remembering the bag of marbles and tossed them on the table. "Here. I've done your quest, now give me back Ryou!" he demanded.

Patiently, the older teen picked up the bag and carefully pour out the contents on the table. He smiled with satisfaction then pushed a button under the table. The small, golf-ball size ring in the center of the table suddenly popped up and a lifted a tunnel underneath.

Yugi watched in fascination as Yami pushed the marbles, one at a time into the hole. They went in like golf balls. When all the marbles are in, he pushed the top down, smoothing out the table again. Just then, a another secret compartment popped up next to Yami's hand.

It was a deck of cards.

Yugi blinked.

Yami picked up the deck and stars to shuffle it.

"For this last an final game, we will test your skill in **LUCK**."

"Luck?" he repeated with doubt in his voice.

"He nodded. "It will be fair with no clear cheating." he explained, flipping the cards through his elegant fingers. "We will let fate guide out victory."

Yugi gulped in panic. This is a gamble, the probability of his actually winning is an even fifty-fifty chance. There are no strategies or techniques that could get him a clear advantage of the outcome.

Yami could see all he's feeling from his wide amethyst eyes. They were like a mirror into his soul.

To give him a little less tension, he passed the deck to the boy. "If it makes you feel better, you can shuffle the deck so I'm not cheating." he smiled reassuringly.

Innocent eyes looked at the deck to the face then back at the deck. Slowly he picked up the deck, his fingers lightly brushing against his. Yugi blushed and grabbed the deck in a haste. He concentrated on shuffling the cards and avoid Yami's eyes.

When he's satisfied with it, he passed it back to Yami.

"The game will be Black Jack. Simple Twenty-one. Best out of five." he shuffled the cards skillfully like a professional dealer. Bending it so that it shoots from one hand to the other in an artful arch. "Any questions?"

Intimidated by the confidence radiant from his profile, Yugi shut his eyes and closed his hand around the glass. After a moment of consolation with himself, he snapped open his eyes and drank the rest of the water in one gulp. He slammed down his glass with a soft 'thud'.

"I'm ready." he announced, his voice clear, eyes shine with challenge.

Amused ruby eyes followed the trickle of water down his jaw and smiled again. "Good. Let's begin."

Quick and skilled, he passed out the first hand. A pair for each.

They slide their cards together, flipping the corner of their cards then pressed it back face down. Their eyes locked to one another.

"Hit?" Yami asked politely, not taking his eyes off him.

"Yes, please." Yugi replied, equally polite, his eyes never leaving Yami's.

A hand reached towards the deck and flipped open the first cards on top. It was a five of hearts.

"Will that be all?"

He nodded.

"Then show you hand."

Yami flipped his cards to reveal a nine of diamonds and a Jack of clubs. **19**. Yugi had a queen of diamonds and a five of diamonds with the five of hearts. **20**.

Yugi's win.

Yugi allowed a short sigh of relief at the small victory. He looked across the table to see Yami unfazed, instead almost expecting his win.

Pushing aside the used cards, he passed out the deck again.

Yugi won again with an eight of hearts, eight of clubs and a four of spade. **20**. Yami had another **19** with a three of diamonds, six of clubs and a queen of spade.

"Things are starting to look bright for you, isn't it, Yugi?" he commented casually. His tone was calm and light but Yugi felt a strange warmth when he said his name.

"Y-yes." he agreed and grinned playfully. "If this keeps up, I'll win easily."

Yami chuckled and passed out the next cards.

"I wouldn't want that to happen now, would I?" he smiled, taking another card. With even glancing at the card, his smile widen, brightening up his handsome face. "And I believe that your luck has ran out."

Yugi blinked and opened his mouth to ask what he meant but lifted it hanging when his eyes saw Yami's cards. He fanned it out neatly so he could see each card clearly.

Five of spade, seven of hearts, and eight of spade.

A perfect **21**.

Yugi felt the cards spilled from his fingers as he stared, dumbfounded. Yami casually and pushed at hs fallen pile.

"Looks like you have a four, three, two and five. That makes nineteen." he made a tut sound and shook his head. "Too low. Guess that makes my win."

At his soft laughter, Yugi shook himself to clear his head.

"Beginner's luck." he muttered under his breath, pushing his cards at the discarded pile.

Yami's smile became feral for hearing the little comment. "Whatever you say."

Passing out the next set of cards, he drew a third card and instantly spread out his three cards just as Yugi picked up his forth. It was a nine of spade, a nine of hearts, and a three of hearts.

Another **21**.

"My win again." Yami smirked at Yugi's jaw-dropping expression. He inwardly debated whether or not he should lean forward and help close his mouth, but decided not to. "Looks like were at the crossroads of who will win."

Yugi gulped audible and took a deep calming breath.

"Ready?"

He nodded.

Yami passed what's left of the deck to him. Yugi picked up the deck and shuffled it and passed it back to Yami. Yami picked up the deck and copied Yugi's action, placing the deck in the center. Yugi reached out and cut the stack and set them back.

Now for the moment of truth.

The cards are passed and is faced down before the two.

They laid their hands on top of it. Looking up at each others eyes again, they silently signal when to open their cards.

1.

2.

3.

They look down.

Yami has a A of hearts and a King of spade.

Yugi has a A of spade and a King of hearts.

Both blinked, look at each other, back down at the cards again.

After a few seconds, a soft snort escaped from Yugi and soon he was in a fit of giggles. Even Yami chuckled behind his hand.

"Looks like this it's a draw." Yugi stated once he's calmed down.

"So it seems." Yami agreed, then added. "And what a coincidence that I have a tie-breaker for such occasion."

Yugi was both surprised and impressed with his quick thinking. 'Well, he _IS_ called the King of Games for a reason.' he thought admiringly.

"That is," Yami drawled out slyly. "If you are willing to continue?"

Always ready to take up the challenge, Yugi nodded. "Bring it on."

Liking the small teen more by the minute, Yami pulled out another deck that looks similar to the first one. Yugi's eyes widen as he watch the older teen spread the second deck with the first and mixed them together. A warming bell rang in the back of his head but Yugi brushed it off as anxiety.

Yami collected all the cards together into a 104 cards deck.

"This is the last game. If you win, Ryou will be free. But if you lose," he drawled the last words, slowly smirking at Yugi with mischievous eyes. "there will be a _punishment_."

Yugi blinked. "P-punishment?"

"Yes."

He gulped. "W-what's the punishment?"

Yami's grin reached his eyes, making Yugi pictured a royal Egyptian cat. "Oh, I can't tell you that. At least, not _yet_."

Yugi didn't like the coldness in his stomach at the comment but forced his hands to stay stead. "What's the game?" he said, changing the subject.

"Oh, it's very simple. We'll just be playing poker." he eyed the young teen in front of him as he stiffened. "You do know how to play, correct?"

Yugi nod his head stiffly.

"Perfect."

It begins.

The game is five card draw.

Yugi held his breath as he picked up his five-card pile and check out his hand.

'Let's see, what do I have.' he thought to himself as he read out his cards. 'A King of diamonds, a Queen of diamond, a Jack of diamonds, and a ten of diamonds. Yes! What a great hand!' a happy grin spread across his face as he takes in with each card. 'All I need is the ace of diamonds and I'll win!'

He flipped the last card and felt the air flew out of his body. He dropped his head on the table, animatedly. Building up so much excitement and anticipation just to find a two of spade.

Yami looked up from his cards when he heard Yugi.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern.

Yugi snapped his head back up and let out a nervous chuckle, rubbing the small red spot on his forehead. "Y-yeah, I'm fine!" 'My fault for being so foolish to expect a great deal at the first hand.'

Yami nodded and then set his cards down.

"This is the time to draw." he announced. "How many cards will you trade?"

"One!" Yugi blurted out then blushed for shouting. "I mean, one please."

He pushed aside the useless card and saw with surprised, Yami tossing one too.

'He must've gotten a good deal too.' he thought. 'But I know I'll have to do better. For Ryou.'

He looked up at Yami, silently asking him who'll draw first. Yami, acting as the gracious host held up a hand. "You may draw first."

Yugi bit his lower lip and steadily reach out to the deck. Yugi had did the math in his head. They started out with two decks, making that a total of 104 cards. Taking away the number of cards for our hand, that leave 94 cards in the deck. Yugi needs a ace of diamonds and there are two in the deck. The probability of him picking out that particular card is 0.0212765957. A sad 2 percent.

Things are not looking good. 'But it's better than one percent!' he thought and snatched the first card from the deck. Praying on his 'Heart of the Cards' belief.

With his eyes closed, he held his breath again and forced himself to look at the card.

It's a...

It's a...

It's a...

...ACE OF DIAMONDS!

Yugi felt his eyes widening three times its original size and did not care if he looks suspicious or ridiculous because he never felt so glad of his luck more than that moment.

"YES!" he cheered out with glee.

"Sound like you got a winning hand." Yami said with amusement.

That didn't damped his victorious feeling at all.

"Maybe I do." he joked back.

Yugi was so caught up in his celebration that he took no notice of Yami drawing his own card.

"Show your hand."

Yugi was more than happy to show him. With a swipe of a hand, he spread his cards, evenly parted in front of him. "There you have it. A straight flush."

Yami didn't comment, just raised his brows in surprise. His expression made Yugi grinned wider. When Yami pulled out of his daze, he look at Yugi with an emotionless face.

"Wow, Yugi. That is a very impressive hand. That is a very hard hand to beat." he said in a solemn tone.

Yugi just continue to grin and leaned back with his hands behind his head. "What can I say, I'm just lucky that way, I guess." he said in a giddy tone.

Yami nod seriously but when he looked up, his ruby eyes gleamed, a wicked smirk forming on his lips.

"BUT," he paused long enough that the humor faded from Yugi's face and fear slowly creped back. "I think I'll give it a try."

He laid his cards down with one swipe like Yugi, showing his cards in order. What Yugi saw made his eyes bulge out and nearly tipped over his stool. He quickly caught the edge of the table in a desperate hold.

"This...This can't be, no! How? How could you get a..." he couldn't finish the question.

"**ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH**." Yami finished for him, leaning back on his chair in the safe fashion Yugi was in earlier.

"How?" Yugi begged weakly.

Yami just gave him a mysterious smile. "Like they say, I'm the King of Games. Luck is always on my side."

Yugi couldn't respond to that as his mind was spinning in choas.

"I would promise the punishment won't **that** bad, but I can't be so certain."

Then his vision turned black and his mind went blank.

-----

"Yugi. Yugi."

Awaken by a soft angelic voice, Yugi stirred, his eyes still closed. Then a feather like touch brushed against his cheeks. It tickled against his flesh and as the tip continue to tease him, he let out a tired moan.

"Wake up, Yugi." the voice spoke again, a faint hint of a British accept.

Still half-asleep, Yugi pulled over the thin sheet over his head in a weak attempt to shield away the feathery attack. "Mm. Five more minutes, Ryou." he murmured from under the sheets.

Grumbling to himself, he snuggled deeper into the warm sheets and let out a content sigh as he slowly drifted back to dream land. Just as he was on the edge of unconsciousness, his amethyst snapped open and he sat up abruptly.

"RYOU!!" he shouted, his mouth dropped open and his eyes wide with astoundment. "RYOU?!"

Sitting right in front of him is his snow-haired friend. He doesn't look roughed up, more like freshly showered and donned on a loose white night shirt. His face is masked with concern.

"Yugi? Are you alright?" he asked, worried. "Do I need to call a doctor?"

Yugi ignored the question and stared blankly at the albino boy, blinking owlishly a couple times. Then slowly he raised his hands up and patted on Ryou's cheeks lightly, like a child.

"Ryou? Is that really you?" he demanded in a frighten tone.

Surprised by his small voice, Ryou laughed and took hold on his little hands. "Yes, Yugi, I assure you it is I."

Hearing that, Yugi launched himself to the surprised teen and hugged him tightly. "Oh my god! Ryou! I'm so happy you're safe! They didn't hurt you did they?!" he gasped in horror.

"No, no, no." he shook his head, holding up his hands. "I'm not hurt. Don't worry, Yugi."

Just as Yugi opened his mouth to ask why, a knock from the door grabbed their attention.

"Hey, Ryou, is he awake yet?" a muffled voice said from behind the door. Then the knob turned and the door open to reveal a curiously looking blond. A familiar one too.

"Malik?!" Yugi gasped, his eyes dashing from the blond Egyptian to the British. "W-what are you doing here?"

"He haven't told you yet?" the blond asked.

"Tell me what?"

Malik shared an amused look with Ryou who grinned in response. Yugi was about to ask again but the demand caught in his throat when a few more head popped from the door. Marik, Bakura and Yami appeared casually from the door and scan the room. "He awake yet?"

When he finally found his voice, Yugi demanded loudly, "What the heck is going on here?!"

All eyes from the room turned to stare at him then moved to Ryou in an accusing way. He smiled brightly at his friend.

"I'm sorry, Yugi , but I'll admit it. I was the one who set this whole game up." he confessed.

"W-what?! But why, Ryou?!" he backed away from is a little.

"Because. You. Made. Me. Wore. A. DRESS." he said flatly, that made Yugi blinked in surprise.

"That's it?" Yugi tilted his head innocently, not understanding.

That's when the others with the exception to Yugi, took a defensive stance as Ryou glowed a dark aura.

"That's it?! HOW COULD YOU ASK ME THAT?! YOU TRY WALKING IN THE MALL WITH BLOODY WANKERS MAKING A GRAB TO YOU EVERY FIVE SECONDS!!" he exploded, the force sent Yugi falling back on the bed. But Ryou was just getting started. "It was so HUMILIATING! I have my pride, Yugi! _Male_ pride! You couldn't comprehend that embarrassment I had to faced through to buy all those GOD FORSAKEN TOYS! But there is one thing I would like to know, Yugi."

"Heh?"

"Why?" he said it softly, the raised his voice. "_WHY_ is Ra's name did you asked for them!!"

Every person turned their eyes to the small boy under the sheets. The question has been the only thing that did not make sense, even after meeting the young teen. He does not look to have gone past puberty yet to even be considered a closet pervert.

"Well, it's because..." he started to explain, scratching his head. "It started out when I was looking through the mail one day and I found his magazine. There was a lot of flashy picture of different stuff and a whole bunch of coupons. It seemed like a good deal to me. I couldn't by them cause I know grandpa was complaining to me for spending on monster cards so I planned to make Ryou buy them for me."

They all were staring at him, jaws dropped, speechless. Malik was the first to find his voice.

"Yugi, did you even know what the stuffs were?" he asked.

Yugi shook his head. "Nope. But the ad says that it have 'Large sizes with fruity flavor for the taste of heaven'." he repeated one quote. "So I thought it might be some kind of candy."

Ryou bowed down his head. Malik was holding his mouth, his shoulders shaking. Yami, Bakura and Marik just shook their heads with amused grins on their faces.

"Yugi, those weren't candy." Ryou said slowly, looking at his innocent friend.

"They weren't?"

"No. They were..." Ryou cut off, not having the will power to continue.

Yugi pouted, his interest has been caught. "Tell me. Tell me, Ryou." he demanded but Ryou just waved it aside.

"Anyways, " he switched topic. "How are you feeling, Yugi."

Yugi frowned, still wanting to know what they are but blinked and look down at his body. "I'm okay."

"Oh, that's good." Ryou said in relief.

"Ryou?"

"Hm?"

"Where's my clothes?" he asked.

"They're in the wash." Malik answered from the side of the bed.

"Oh." Yugi said, suddenly conscious that he was the only naked person in the room. "Well, can I at least wear my underwear?"

"Um, that the thing, Yugi," Ryou laughed sheepishly. "They have a rule here. No, ahem, underwear allowed."

"Hell yeah!" Bakura, Malik and Marik shouted together.

The small teen blinked again. "Really? Well, can I at least borrow some clothes, please?"

Ryou tilted his head curiously. "We could. But..."

He paused to lean in close. Before Yugi could register what he might do, he felt a pair of lips over his. His eyes widen. The lips pushed against his, causing him to gasp when a wet tongue traced the corner of his mouth.

"There's no point if they'll be off you in a few seconds anyway." the albino boy said against his lips.

"Ryou?" Yugi squeaked uncertainly.

He gasped again when Ryou suddenly literally pounced on him, pinning him in the mattress and holding down from below his waist. The tongue slipped past his lips, skillfully taking control and tasting the other tongue. The smaller body starts to thrash under the pale body but to no avail.

When Ryou pulled back, Yugi was already breathless, his face flushed and dazed.

"Ryou? What? What are you doing?" Yugi try to demand but it came out more of a plea.

Above him, the young British just smirked. "Have you forgotten, Yugi? It's time for your punishment."

He snapped his finger and Malik appeared above him, smiling down at the bemused teen. Slipping behind Yugi, he took hold of his thin arms and pulled him against his lean chest.

"Hello, Yugi." the platinum blond smiled friendly at him.

"Malik?" he blinked then let out a cry when two fingers rolled over his bare chest. "Ah!"

"Pay attention, Yugi." Ryou commanded, forcing his gaze back at him. "You were curious about these little toys, right? But you don't know how to play, so I'll teach you."

Before Yugi could speak, Ryou covered his mouth again and continue to cloud his mind with the kiss. Malik continue to play with the small boy's chest, tweaking the tiny buds until they were hard. Yugi responded to every little touch. Sensations jolted through him like an electrical shock and he has no idea why, but he likes it.

Outside the bed, the three males sat back to watch the two ukes have their fun with the boy. They made themselves comfortable on the chairs, their eyes never leaving the body as they watch the show.

"Marik, you got the camera?" Bakura whispered over to the blond.

The Egyptian nodded, holding up a digital camera. He was focusing on the bed, trying to keep the image clear as possible, zooming in on any intimate moments.

"This is going to be hot." he grinned wickedly when the small boy cried out passionately again.

Bakura agreed. Keeping his eyes on the bed, he leaned his head over a little to whisper, "What do you say, Yami?"

The Master of Games didn't respond. A little confused, the two took their eyes off the hot scene to look at their friend. Yami was lost in his own thoughts. His dark eyes are focused intensely on Yugi's face, not daring to even blink. His expression was hard and ravenous. He unconsciously licked his lips when Yugi thrashed his little body, the thin sheet slipped off his to reveal his bare skin.

Bakura and Marik looked at each other before a knowing smirk came to their faces. They recognized the look and believed that their cold friend has finally hit on it.

Back in the bed, Ryou finally release Yugi's bruised lips, trailing little licks and kisses down his throat and collar bone. Suddenly, he crawled off of him to yank off the sheet, so Yugi's nudity is exposed. Eyes scanned over the virgin body, taking in at every curve and skin.

Yugi gasped and try to cover his front with his arms, only to have Malik pulled them away.

"Don't worry, my friend." the Angel purred seductively. "We'll make it good. Won't we, Malik?"

"But of course." he promised. "It wouldn't be enjoyable if it wasn't."

"I-I don't u-understand." Yugi shook his head, tears brimming his eyes.

Ryou's face soften and he leaned down again, this time kissing his tenderly. "Relax, Yugi. It's just a little learning experience. We're going to teach you about sex toys."

"Sex toys?" yugi repeated. Though he's a little frighten with his side of Ryou, he can't help but be a little curious.

The two nodded and Malik pulled out a familiar pink shopping bag from the side of the bed. He Spilled the contents on the bed, letting Yugi see clearly what they are. He quickly recognized the colorful items from the magazine.

He watched as Ryou picked up a chain connected to some velcro straps. With Malik's assistance, they were able to secure the tough but soft brace around Yugi's wrists so his arms are spread wide open on the bed.

Checking to see that he couldn't break out of it, he nod in satisfaction and went to pick up the next item. He held up a pretty golden ring no bigger than a large hoop earring.

"This, Yugi, is a 'cock ring'."

Yugi tilted his head, not understanding the word 'cock'. He let out a high "eep!" when he felt cool hands touching his private parts and something that felt almost like a band on him.

"No. What is it?" he said, lifting his head to see the gold ring on the base of his soft member.

Ryou just gave him an angelic smile. "Oh, you'll find out later."

The small duelist was consciously aware that Ryou's hand was still touching him. For some strange reason, he could feel his body reacting to the touch. His stomach starts to warm up and when the tip of his finger brushed against him, a shiver went through.

He gasped and moaned.

Ryou blinked and look down to see evidence of Yugi's slow arousal. The smirk appeared again and he looked at Malik who became aware of this predicament.

"What's the matter, Yugi?" Ryou asked innocently, deliberately sliding his finger around Yugi's inner thigh, causing another shiver. "Are you feeling good?"

This time Ryou stop teasing and wrapped his fingers around Yugi's soft length, bringing him to a slow jerking motion. Yugi cried out and the heat in his stomach burned hotter. The blood starts pumping through his body now, his small pecker in now hard.

Following Ryou's move, Malik moved to the side and starts attacking the perk nubs on his chest. He took one nipple in his mouth, swirling with his tongue and suckle on it while his hand is paying much attention on the other. Soon he took the num between his teeth and yank lightly. Yugi arched up a beautiful angle.

"Sensitive, are we?" he giggled against his skin, moving his mouth to the next pub and gave it the same treatment.

Yugi's body is sheen with sweat, pink in the face and parts of his body that was abused, his breathing coming out in short pants. He closed his eyes and tossed around his head at the overwhelming emotions he's feeling.

"Oh. Ooh. _Ryou_." he panted, his voice held a hint of desperation. "I feel so strange."

Ryou just grinned at him, his hand that's pumping Yugi is soaked with fluid leaking of Yugi's tip. He stopped his motion, to Yugi's disappointment, and brought the used hand against his mouth. Slowly and tantalizing, he ran his tongue along his lingers, tasting the essence of the boy.

The sultry taste fueled his desire more and he wanted more. He brought a finger in his mouth and slowly sucked on it, moaning aloud. He was very aware of Yugi watch and how uncomfortable he is feeling now. He is rubbing his knees together and tried to pull then up to his twitching arousal.

"What's the matter, Yugi? You look a little _tense_." he teased, his doe brown eyes on the prize. "Maybe I can help you relax."

His hand reached to the buttons on his shirt and in no time, tossed the light garment aside. Yugi had expected for the other boy to touch him like he had before but was surprised when he placed himself between his legs, making it impossible for him to close it.

Wide uncertain amethyst meet with playful brown eyes.

"Scream for me." Ryou mouthed before lowering his head right in front of his hard on.

Slowly but roughly, he licked him, running his tongue hard against the organ. Just as he commanded, Yugi tossed his head back and gave a shout of shock and pleasure. Satisfied with his control, Ryou kissed the flesh, making out with it from the base to the tip. He teased the slit, licking the little dollop of cum that formed.

His hand continues to pump, milking him as he drink. Then in one fluid move, he down the whole thing, deep-throating him. Yugi cried out and whimper, clenching tightly on Malik's head against his chest.. Ryou bobbed his head up and down on the shaft, swirling his tongue whenever he has room.

The pressure and heat was building up in him and Yugi can't like he was going to explode.

"Ooh! Aah! Ryou! Please, I-I can't! Oh!" Yugi begged, trying to close his legs but couldn't because of Ryou. "Ahh! Hot. So hot! Can't breathe."

Ryou could feel the muscles in Yugi's body getting tight and taunt. He was close. Very close.

Just as Yugi was about to climax, the pleasure was gone. His eyes snapped open in horror and looked up to see Ryou and Malik smiling down at him.

"No." He don't understand why they are smiling. He was in _torture_ here because of them and they are just smiling there?! "No! Please, no!"

"No what, Yugi?" Ryou asked innocently, acting as though not seeing Yugi's problem.

He starts to thrash again in desperation. "Ryou! Please! Don't stop!" he begged, tears of desperation spilling from his eyes. "Please! So close."

"Please what?" Ryou looked bewildered.

Frustrated and hard, Yugi growled and pulled at his arms but remembered that they were still locked. He growled loudly and tried a new plan. He starts to thrust his lips up, rubbing himself against Ryou's stomach.

Ryou didn't stop him. Instead, he's smirking as if expected him to do this. But Yugi didn't care. All he wants right now was to explode.

The friction he's creating against Ryou's stomach brought back the same waves of pressure again and he was so near to the edge. Until a painful shock went through him.

"_Aaaahhh!!_" he screamed out in agony, halting his rubbing. His body jerked at the sudden electrical shock. "_What the hell!_"

His eyes went to Ryou when the British shook his head with a mocking look. "Oh, I should've mentioned to you now about the cock ring, huh?"

Yugi looked down at his erection and remembered the golden ring that Ryou hand slipped on him earlier. Before it was simple to put it on, but now that he's hard, the band has tightened.

"As you can see, there's a limit to how far this little toy can stretch." he explained. "But what makes it really special is the little shock box inside the ring that is triggered when it reaches it's limit. Like those shock collars they put on dogs."

Yugi stared at him, horrified with dread and want.

"Ryou please. _PLEASE!_" he begged pitifully, his eyes raining tears, tossing his pride out the window. "I'll do anything! Just please!!"

"Anything?" he purred, knowing he's getting his prize.

"_ANYTHING_!!" he yelled out.

The smirk widen on his angelic face, his eyes glowed evilly that resembles Bakura when he's in the midst of torturing.

"Remember your words." he whispered against the boy's ear. "Babe."

With one swift hand motion, he unclasped the ring and was pumping him with fast jerks. In less than a few seconds, Yugi let out an earthshattering scream of release, cumming all over his friend's hand.

Panting heavily, his felt his mind drifting to sleep. The last thing he heard before he fell unconscious was, "Revenge is going to be sweet."

* * *

Yes. sadly one more last chapter before you can say it's done. Hope ya'll enjoyed this long piece.

Ying&Yang: Thanx and PEACE OUT!


	6. Chapter 6

What everyone has been dying to read. Last chapter of **"Going Down?"** enjoy.

* * *

Humming happily in the kitchen, Ryou prepares breakfast with a bright smile on his face. As he starts to fry some bacon, three heads automatically appeared at the doorway. Ryou, wearing only an oversized shirt and an apron, didn't flinched when he felt a familiar arm wrapped themselves around his waist and a pair of lips biting the flesh of his neck.

"Mornin', honey." Bakura murmured into his neck, causing Ryou to giggle.

"Good morning to you, too. Hungry?" He held up a cooked sausage to his mouth.

The snow-haired demon caught the scent of the tasty meat and bit it out of his fingers. Ryou couldn't help but giggle when the other licked the oil off his fingers like a dog.

"Yum." He complemented, licking his lips. His eyes brightened as his glance over the lack of covering his lover has on. "Now how 'bout some breakfast?"

"Sure. Would you like your eggs scramble or sunny-side-eep!" he squealed when a pair of cold hands sneaked under his apron and lightly clawed his flat chest. "-up?"

Bakura pulled the small albino against his chest, his sly hands touching the sensitive spots to make his little angel moan. He whispered seductively against his ear, "Surprise me."

A shiver of anticipation went through Ryou's small frame and he felt himself losing control and leaning against the ministrations of his lover. Opening his mouth, a gasp escaped his lips as his hands subconsciously jerked the fork in the bowl holding the eggs.

"Mm, Bakura." The smaller boy moaned passionately, turning his head back to accept the kiss when suddenly a pair of familiar golden head appeared at the door. Again.

The first with soft features blinked with wide eyes as if his eyes only see heat waves. The second twin with sharper lines tipped his head up, sniffing the air like a fox. His ears twitched as he caught a familiar scent.

"I smell food." Marik just blurted out, staring blankly at the two couple in front of the stove. Under him, Malik nodded his head in agreement.

From the stove, Bakura has a scowl on his face by the interruption. "Go away."

They pouted. "But we're _hungry_!"

After a few seconds to get his head back, Ryou blinked awake and noticed that his eggs were scrambled to the point that it's butter. He blushed and quickly put down the bowl.

"Um, I'm almost done. Just sit down while I finish making the eggs." He told them as he moved to crack a new set of eggs.

The two Egyptians cheered happily while the dark-skinned albino's frown deepened. He sneaked behind Ryou again, making his squeal.

"You owe me later." He whispered into Ryou's ear, sounding threatening yet seductively at the same time. The smaller boy shivered.

Ryou finished setting down the food when Yami came walking in dressed in his tight, nightwear. Ryou inwardly realized that most of Yami's clothes have one thing in common: they're dark and close to bondage.

"Good morning, Yami." He greeted the King of Games with a shy smile.

"Good morning." Yami yawned and returned the smile as he took his seat. He gave a once over Ryou's one-shirt attire and smirk at the dirty thoughts.

"Oh!" Ryou suddenly remembered and went down to the hall.

The four watch in curiosity as they listen to the faint voices from the hall and a whine. And then they heard some soft scuffling of footsteps on carpet. Ryou popped into the room with a smug smile on his face that resembles a lot of Bakura.

As if he's calling out a pet, Ryou called out, "C'mon, Yugi. Time for breakfast."

There was a soft whine again and suddenly the cutest thing they have ever seen walked in. Their jaws dropped and Yami felt his heart stopped for two full minutes.

Standing shyly in the door way is Yugi donned in a pink and white lacy Lolita dress with matching stockings, gloves and a big pink bow crowned on top. The skirt is puffy around his waist that it could flutter up and a large bow that almost enveloped his whole chest with a golden Egyptian eye pendent and another on top of the crown of his head. His face is colored by his blush and his eyes are wide, glued to the floor. He has his hands folded over his front and the tip of his toes crossing each other.

He is like a living doll.

Ryou continues to smirk at his creation. "Go on, Yugi-_chan_, greet your guests." He cooed, like a mother to a child.

Yugi twitched and fidget at the spot, avoiding eye-contact as best as possible. "A-ano, g-good m-morning, e-everyone."

There was a moment of silence.

A loud, high-pitch squeal broke it.

"OH MY RAA! You're so _**CUTE**_!!" Malik squealed, jumping out of his seat and glomped the surprised Yugi. He gathered the ruffled bundle into his arms and squeezed the life out of it. "EEEEEEEE!!"

The others laughed at the happy Malik and horrified Yugi as they spun around in a happy circle. Malik finally stopped spinning after the fiftieth revolution and set the dizzy boy on his feet.

"Oooh! I wanna feed him!" He looked to Ryou with puppy dog eyes, rubbing his chin on the top of Yugi's head. "Can I? Can I? Pweese?"

Ryou just giggled and nodded. "Sure, but let him calm down first."

Happy, Malik dragged Yugi to the table and set him down on the seat next to him. It took a couple of seconds for him to stop seeing doubles and sighed in relief.

"Feel better?" a low voice spoke from his side.

Yugi jumped in his seat and snapped his head to see Yami smiling laughingly at him. His face instantly turned red in embarrassment. He lowered his head, not meeting the handsome man's eyes. He nodded.

Yami's smile grew wider at the shy boy's innocent action. Picking up the tea pot, he poured Yugi's dainty cup. Yugi murmured a 'thank you', taking the cup with shaky fingers and idle sips.

The rest of breakfast went as usual. Some perverted comments here and there, talking about what they're going to do today and etc. While they talk, Yami was the sneaking glances at the nervous Yugi next to him.

While Yami only just met Yugi, he felt strangely close to the young teen in a way as if he has known him all his life. And he can't deny that he felt a strong attraction to the other. So from the short time he has studied Yugi, he could clearly see something off from Yugi's behavior.

He noticed it the moment Yugi shuttered to his seat with timid baby steps and almost winced when he sat down on his chair. The boy has not touched his food, only sipped tea. In fact, he looked like he's struggling to stand still in his seat but is having a hard time since he keeps wiggling in his seat.

"Oh, that reminds me, I need to go to the store later to pick up some groceries." Ryou mentioned when he finished washing the dishes. "Bakura, can you come with me?"

"Eh? Why?" he asked lazily from the couch, a stubborn pout on his demonic face.

Ryou shot back his own puppy pout and added the wide eyes to insure a victory. "Be-_cuase_ I need some strong arms to help carry the bags up for me."

Bakura rolled his eyes and replied flatly, "Then why don't you ask Marik?"

The innocent teen puffed and turned his chin away. "Fine. And I'll give _him_ the good treat for helping me too."

On cue, a white flash passed by, sweep Ryou as it went out the door with a "See ya later!" and a slam. The others just stared at the scene that just happened as if it was an everyday routine. Malik clapped his own hands.

"Well, guess we'll be going too." The younger Egyptian waved his hand to his lover to follow. "Marik, come."

And like an obedient dog, he went, leaving the two gamers in each other's company. An awkward silence fell upon the kitchen. Yami look at Yugi and offered a kind smile. Yugi peeked up from his bangs, caught the look and blushed.

"Are you feeling all right, Yugi?" Yami finally asked.

Yugi started. He didn't think anyone would notice his weird behavior and was more than surprised to have Yami of all people to see first. "Oh! Um, yes. Thank you."

Not believing what the other say, Yami scooted closer and pressed on. "Are you sure? Not upset about yesterday, are you?"

At the mentioning of last night's scandalous incident, Yugi instantly turned red and flustered. He shook his head and stuttered out mix of words. "N-no, it's just, I-I'm- no, I mean-, t-there, something, I-I…mmmngh!" he whined, squeezing his eyes shut as tears starts forming.

"Yugi? You don't look so good." Concerned, Yami suddenly reached to touch his forehead. Yugi squeaked when their skin made contact and he immediately flushed. Yami didn't noticed, only concentrating on his temperature. "You have a high fever!"

"Eh?" and before Yugi could blink, Yami was carrying him bridal-style to the room. The sudden shift of position caused the small teen to gasp as more heat build up through his body by the other's presence. "Y-Yami! W-what are y-you doing?!"

"You're sick. You need rest." The older male said sternly, his expression serious.

They reached the bedroom that Yugi is very familiar with last night. The bed sheets are fresh and white; Ryou cleaned it after Yugi woke up. The curtains were drawn open so the bright sunny rays light up the room.

When Yami gently set Yugi down on the bed, only then did he noticed the strained expression on the other's face. He quickly became worried. "Yugi? What's the matter? Are you hurt anywhere?"

The other just shook his head with tears running down his flushed cheeks. Trying to open his eyes, he grabbed the edge of Yami's sleeve with one hand while twisting his skirt with the other. He stared up with desperate violet tear-filled eyes. "Ya…mi."

"Where does it hurt?" the King of Games spoke softly, his voice in a soothing tone. He placed his hand on the boy's chest. "Here?" Yugi shook his head. The hand moved down to his stomach. "Here?" he responded with another no. "Where?"

Yugi hesitated for a moment, too embarrassed to tell him but the uncomfortable feeling w as killing him to the point he think he'll go insane. Shutting his eyes, Yugi toss caution out the window, Yugi grabbed the edge of his frilly skirt with his shaky hand and lifted it up to his chest.

His face turned dark red when the ruby eyes trailed lower.

Yami stared and blinked. Not only did Ryou made Yugi wear a Lolita skirt, he had also forced the poor boy to wear panties too! He inwardly shook his head and focused on the problem at hand. He saw the problem. Well, two problems.

One was an obvious erection that is desperately staining the white-cotton panty to the point that it is soaked with pre-cum. And two was a very vague object that's moving just below his penis. It was a vibrator.

'Ah.' Yami said in his head in a matter-of–fact tone. 'So he's been holding it on all this time. Poor kid. Note to self, never get on Ryou's bad side.'

A soft whine dragged his attention back to the writhing boy beneath him.

"Yami…" Yugi cried quietly, his eyes filled with tears and his face scrunched up in confusion and frustration. "Please…help me."

"Don't worry; I'll take care of everything." Yami gave him a charming smile while thinking of naughty thoughts. He barely held back the urge to uncharacteristically giggle like a girl. 'Oh, I'm _SO_ going to enjoy this'

Leaning his face right in front of Yugi's crotch, Yugi tensed when he felt Yami's warm breath brushing against the tip of his erection that's popping ever so slightly from the panty. A finger reached out to tap the tip where a glob of pre-cum was leaking out.

"Y-Yami?" Yugi cried out softly uncertainty.

"I told you not to worry. Let me handle it." With that said, Yami licked the tip of his penis.

Yugi cried out in surprise and his small frame shook with pleasure. Smirking at his innocent reaction, Yami continue to attack the organ, licking and sucking him. His mouth released the tip to move down to the front of the cloth. Opening his mouth, he gently nibbles at Yugi's balls.

"Aaagh! No…Yami." Yugi moaned as he felt waves of pleasure washed all over his shaking body from he kisses. Subconsciously, he clenched around the dildo he momentarily forgotten to now. With both his sensitive area being stimulated, Yugi turned harder. "Haa…!"

"Wow. You've gotten so hard." Yami chuckled softly, teasing the twitching cock. "You're popping out of the panty."

"Yami! Ah…!" Yugi cried out again, his fist gripping hard on the skirt. He made a pained expression. "My body…f-feels…weird."

Yami backed off to take off his own clothes as he watches him. "You are just feeling good. But," he paused as he tossed the last of his clothing off. "Do you want to feel even better?"

Still confused but not clearheaded, Yugi just nodded. Yami smirked.

Sliding his now nude body along Yugi's side, he reached down to where the end of the vibrator was sticking out and grabbed it. Without warning, he slowly pulled it out.

"Ah! Y-Yami? W-what?"

Before he could finish the question, Yami pushed the vibrator back inside him, causing his to clench again and another jolt of pleasure went through him. "Aah!"

And just from that small movement, Yugi came, spilling his cum all over his legs and skirt. His body turned limp on the bed and his breath turned ragged. Yami chuckled at the sight, finding Yugi so adorable.

"You came so much." The older teen sounded impressed, his fingers touching the white fluid.

"I…came?" Yugi repeated, not understanding what it means. Yami just shook his head.

"But it's sort of unfair that you get to cum and I didn't."

"Eh?" Yugi's eyes widen in surprise and then lowered in shame. "I'm sorry."

Yami petted his head and smiled charmingly again. "It's all right. You can make up for it."

"H-How?"

Suddenly, Yugi felt himself being picked up and flipped around. Soon he found himself on his four, facing Yami's private parts and his butt facing Yami's face. He blushed.

"Y-Yami?" Flustered, he tried to move but Yami caught his waist.

"No. You're not going anywhere." Yami said cheerfully.

"B-But!"

Yami cuts him off. "Yugi, do you remember what Ryou did to you with his mouth yesterday and what I did a few minutes ago?"

He nodded timidly. "Just to the same to me and I'll do it to you. It's called '69'."

"Sixty…nine?" more confused than ever, Yugi just stared at Yami's large cock and gulped. "O-Okay."

Hesitantly, he tried to wrap his mouth around the whole thing but found it too big and almost choked.

"Don't rush it. Just take in little by little." Yami instructed. "Lick it first. Yeah, just like that. Good."

Yugi did as he was instructed and slowly becomes accustomed to it. It felt weird to him at first, having no experience in this area – minus the small play from Ryou. Flicking the tip of his tongue over the head, he licked until it was wet and dripping with his saliva and pre-cum. Dribbles of white liquid slid down and touched the innocent tongue.

Surprised from the new taste, Yugi stopped for a second to roll the salty flavor in his mouth.

"What's wrong?" Yami's low voice asked from behind.

"N-Nothing." He stuttered and returned to licking and sucking.

After a while, Yugi is comfortable with the position and even enjoyed sucking on Yami's dick. Yami, on the other hand, is bored and wants to move forward. Grabbing the pale globes in front og him, he spread the buttocks with his thumbs to see the pink entrance. He smirked as he leaned forward and touched it with his tongue.

Yugi yelled when he felt something wet touching his butt and fear went through him "Y-Yami! W-What are you- ah! Don't! Not there, not there!"

"But Yugi, look how much you're enjoying it." Yami teased, flicking his tongue over the spot until it w as twitching. "I think you like this more than you want to admit. What a perverted little boy you are."

"No! You're wrong." Yugi whined in discomfort as the weird feeling starts to fog his mind. Suddenly he felt something invaded him. His eyes widen. "Waah!"

Yami held one hand to his hips when Yugi jerked while his finger explored the virgin hole. "Shh, calm down. Just get use to it."

Listening to his instruction, he tried to stay calm but the feeling was so strange. He could literally feel the details of his finger moving and rotating around _inside_ him.

"Mm…nnah…Y-Yami." Yugi lowered his head down on Yami's thigh, tensing when another finger entered him. "I…I-It feels…weird."

A feral grin appeared on Yami's face.

Yami loosens him a little more until he thinks he's ready. Flipping them around again, Yami brought them both in an up-right position with Yugi straddling over his lap. He pressed his lips against his ear and whispered, "Are you ready?"

Unable to form a word, Yugi just nod his head up and nod, wanting nothing more than to be satisfied. Seeing the signal, Yami slowly lowers the smaller teen onto his hard rod.

"Ahh! Yami!" Yugi cried out as he was filled to the hilt. He felt stuffed, Yami was too big. It hurts, he admits, but…he wanted more. "Ooh."

Yami bit his lip as he felt Yugi clenched around him, trying to adjust to the alien feeling. He had to use all of his power not to rush Yugi and practical rape him the second he entered him. "Yugi? Are you okay?"

"H-hurts."

A tiny twinge of guilt hits his chest, making the older man wince. "I'm sorry, Yugi. I'll be gentle."

"No. Hurts. Good."

"Huh?"

Yugi looked up at him, his expression is clench in pain but his eyes are shining with lust. "It hurts, but it feels so good."

"What?" Yami was taken aback by that comment.

Tilting his chin, Yugi rained tiny kisses around his mouth, like a kitten. "Mm, Yami, more. Hurt me more."

From that moment, Yami has learned a new fact about Yugi.

Hands on the slim hips, Yami lifted Yugi up until he slipped out of him before forcefully dropping him on top of his cock again. With gravity's help, it pushed Yugi to take in more of Yami in.

Yugi yelled out in pain but changed to a pleasure moan. "Ah! Ah! Ooh!"

Yami continues to repeat the action, his actions getting rougher. Yugi's moan became louder; his body was shivering as every muscle in his body jolts more pleasure. He loved the harsh rhythm, driving his body with Yami's movements.

"Ah…! Ya…mi! Ah! H-Harder!" Yugi begged, kissing sloppily. Opening his mouth widely, trying to eat the older man alive. "M-More…Yami, more!"

"God, Yugi!" Yami hissed, sweat dripping down his face. Forcing his hips harder into the small teen, he could feel himself getting close to reaching climax. He doesn't how much longer he could last.

Not wanting to come too soon, he pulled out Yugi and pushed him on his fours. Yugi made a sound of protest when his pleasure was taken away but moaned loudly when Yami slammed back into him from behind. He nearly burst in tears when the other teased him by pushing completely in and out.

"Y-Yami! I…I…feel, ah…" Yami could feel him about to cum too and quickly gripped the leaking member. He smirked with he heard the boy's horrified scream and his small struggle. "Waah! YAMI! What are you doing?! L-Let go!"

"Not yet, Yugi. Hold out a little longer." he said teasingly, snatching a loose ribbon from Yugi's ruffled dress and expertly wrapped it around Yugi tight enough to prevent the other from cumming. "Can't have you cum before I do."

"N-No! Yami! Please!" Yugi begged, frustrated tears running down his cheeks. His body aches to find release. He tried to reach down to pull the ribbon away but Yami caught both his hands and quickly tied them behind his back with the extra ribbons. "YAMI!!"

The older male just smirked and admires his quick hands. Cards aren't the only things he's good at handling with his hands.

Yugi whines and fought against Yami's hold. Yami, on the other hand, has other plans. The ribbon trick sparked an interesting idea that he wants to try. And now seems to be a perfect time.

"Yami! Stop it! Let me go!" Yugi demanded again, struggling to rip the ribbon from his wrists. But again, Yami puts a hand to stop him. He forced the younger man to face him and smiled charmingly. That made Yugi stop his struggles. "I want to c-cum." He whimpered, his small frame shivering in need with tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry, my sweet doll." Yami said coyly. "But not before we have a little…_fun_."

Yugi let out a shudder of fear and excitement when Yami lifted up a bundle of rope and snapped it. He licked his lips.

"Fun?"

* * *

"Yami! We're back." Ryou called out when they've returned. "And we brought back goodies!"

When no responses were given back, Ryou became worried. He went to check the kitchen to find no one. "Did he left?"

Marik and Malik shook their heads, pointing to his leather boots by the doorway and starts sniffing around for their leather-dressed friend. Ryou was about to check the bathroom but stopped when he heard a crackling snap sound coming from the bedrooms.

"Yami?" Ryou walked cautiously towards the room, the three others closely behind. The small albino held his breath as he slowly pushed the half-closed door open. "Y-Yami?"

"_Mmnh! Mmm!_"

SNAP!

"What's the matter? Are you beginning to enjoy yourself again?"

SNAP!

"_Mmgh! Aangh!_"

"We can't have that now, can we? Should I tighten the ropes more?"

TUG.

"_NNNNGGHHH_!!"

Yugi is naked and tied in a beautifully knotted twist forces his arms to the air, making him support himself on his knees which are spread wide open and red with dark bruised slashed everywhere. His eyes were blindfolded, mouth gagged with a ball and if they're not mistaken, cooled candle wax on his left, very erect nipple.

And Yami is right next to him. With one rope that connects to a pulley on the ceiling which holds Yugi up along with a very familiar black leather whip in the other. He too was dressed in nothing but his belt collar.

"Are you about to cum again, Yugi? Already?" Yami whispered sweetly against his ear, tugging the rope. The movement tightened the knotted ropes around the chest and groin area, causing Yugi to shudder. His cock twitched and a dribble of semen leaked out. With a harsh flick, Yami's whip attacked the sensitive organ and Yugi cried out in pain through the gag. "Did I say you could cum?" he asked in a cold tone.

The small boy shook his head and whimpered an apology. "Good boy."

The four by the door stared at the display. Ryou was the first to shake off the shock and pouted haughtily.

"Yami! What in the bloody hells are you doing?!" he demanded, stopping towards the intimate pair. "This was supposed to be _MY_ revenge and you're taking all the fun!"

Yami chuckled lowly and nuzzle against the small teen's cheek. "Sorry, Ryou. I just couldn't resist a cute masochist like him."

Ryou tried to glare but couldn't get angry at the man. Instead, he pouted against and crossed his arms. "Fine, I'll forgive you. But _I _get to be in him next."

"Fair enough."

"Oh! Can I play with the whip, Yami? Please?" Malik asked hopefully.

"Aww, can I try it next too?" Marik chirped in as they bounced onto the bed with them.

Bakura stood by the door with an annoyed expression on his face. He opened his mouth to complain that he was hungry and wants Ryou to make something for him but when he caught sight of his small lover's pleasured face as he entered his friend and his bare pale ass, he had a new appetite to satisfy.

"I guess food could wait. This time." He muttered to himself as he joined them.

* * *

"There is still something I don't get though." Ryou blurted out, a frown on his angelic face, showing that he's dying to know the answer. "_How_ in the bloody hell did you possess that damn catalog?"

All eyes were on the small boy who's snuggled comfortably in between his lover's embrace and legs. Yugi in return tilted his head to the side adorably and gave them an innocent bemused look. "From Jou, of course." he answered simply.

Ryou was shocked by the unexpected answer. With one answer that could bring up more and more of the confusion. Speechless for exactly thirty seconds, Ryou picked up his jaw and shot out rapid questions.

"Jou! As in Jounouchi? That Jou?" the albino demanded, his eyes wide with confusion. The tri-colored hair teen nodded. Beyond confused, Ryou run his fingers through his long hair and scream in frustration. "What? How? Why?! Argh! I don't understand anymore!"

Bakura just yawned and stretched out on the pillow. "Who cares? Point is you got your revenge, got your answer and some good sex."

Defeated, the British agreed with his lover and fall back with him. "I guess, you're right."

"Jounouchi?" Yami scrunched up his brow in thought. 'Now where have I heard that name before?'

Yugi looked at him. "What's the matter, Yami?"

"Nothing, Yugi. Just thinking that another earthquake will come soon." He said flimsily and kissed his forehead.

"Earthquake?"

"Ryou?" Malik and Marik poked the tired albino with puppy-dog eyes. "We're hungry."

The teen sighed and smiled kindly at them. "All right, I'll get dinner ready."

"Yay! Food! Food! Food!"

* * *

Yes! Finally done! cries in joy over a year of procrastination and writers-block, finally got to the end. Sorry for the agonizingly long wait. But sad to say, won't be making any new YGO fic any time soon. Too obsessed with new fandoms and etc. Hope you all enjoy the last chapter and thanks again for reading 8D. peace out!


End file.
